


spooks-sequels-draft work

by BABAL



Series: draft archive [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABAL/pseuds/BABAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>단순 저장본. 오타/어미 미수정. 편수 구분이 원본과는 다름.<br/>외전+완결zip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

리처드는 완전히 포기한 표정으로 거실 바닥에 누워 쌍둥이가 자기한테 달라붙게 내버려둠. 어쩌다가 이렇게 됐지 하는 표정으로 얌전히 누워서 애들이 엄청 진지한 얼굴로 자기 문신에다가 종이를 대고 따라 그리느라 종이를 사이에 두고 살갗 위로 싸인펜이 왔다갔다 하는 걸 느끼고 있는데 어느 순간 눈앞에 그림자가 지길래 눈을 떠보니 미란다가 … 동영상을 찍고 있었음 

“그 핸드폰 아까우면 그만둬요.”

“아저씨 움직이지 마요!”

“어머, 이미 이메일로 보냈는데?”

“움직이지 마! 안 돼!”

“말릴 생각 안 해요?”

“팔! 팔! 들어줘요!”

“누구를? 뭐를? 뭐하러?”

“저리 가 킬리! 이건 내꺼야!”

“...됐어요. 애초에 나한테 애를 봐달라고 하는 것 부터가 잘못됐어 이 집은.”

“아저씨 등! 등! 등돌려줘요!”

“어쩔 수 없잖아요. 언니네는 스코틀랜드에 가야 하고, 에이단은 출근해야 하고, 나 혼자서는 얘네 감당 못 하는걸.”

“아저씨! 등이요!" 

리처드가 한숨 쉬면서 돌아누워주니까 쌍둥이는 이제 등에 달라붙었음. 그런데 아 잠깐. 리처드는 종이가 아니라 곧장 싸인펜이 살갗에 느껴져서 일어나려고 했지만 이미 킬리 필리가 등 위에 올라타서 일어날 수가 음ㅋ슴ㅋ 팔을 흔들어서 미란다에게 도움을 요청해보지만 미란다는 그냥 키득거리면서 오히려 쌍둥이에게 색깔을 추천해주고 있을 뿐 도와줄 생각도 없음. 리처드는 이젠 나도 몰라 하는 듯이 그냥 포기하고 얌전히 누워버림. 감각으로 보건대 쌍둥이는 여덟 개의 교회 돔을 칠하고 있는 것 같았음. ...그게 무슨 뜻인지 알리가 없는 애들에게는 그냥 색칠놀이 노트에 있는 그림이나 다름 없는것 같았음. 예전에 몇 번 팔을 조금 걷었을 때 손목에 있는 문신을 보고 ‘짱 멋지다!’ 하고 눈을 반짝이더라니… 애들 앞에선 항상 긴팔을 입고 있었는데 이번에는 둘이 아주 작정을 하고 달겨들어서 자꾸 소매를 걷어올리길래 따끔하게 내쳤더니 잠깐 소파에서 자는 사이에 아예 가위를 들고 와서는 셔츠를 잘라 버렸음. 한동안 얌전히 항복하고 있으려니까 드디어 다 칠했는지 애들은 곧바로 다시 다른 놀잇거리를 찾아 떠났음. 드디어 해방 된 리처드는 오른쪽 다리를 조금 절면서 일어나 가차없이 두 조각으로 달린 자기 셔츠를 주워들었음.

“약 먹지 그래요?.”

“그럼 정신 없어져서 안 돼요.”

“에이단이 당신 그거 먹으면 베리타세움 먹인 것 같다고 꼭 말 시켜보라던데.”

“뭐요?”

리처드는 눈을 찌푸리며 되물었음. 미란다는 재밌다는 듯이 씩 웃으며 쳐다보다가 리처드가 정말로 그게 무슨 말인지 못 알아들은 거라는 걸 곧 깨닫고는 못 믿겠다는 표정이 됐음. 

“베리타세움이요. 몰라요?”

“? 기자들 말장난엔 취미 없어요.”

“해리 포터도 안 읽어요?”

“? 그 사람이 뭘 썼는데요?”

“...책 제목이거든요.”

리처드가 흥미 없다는 듯이 코웃음 치고선 뒤돌아 섰음. 그런데 순간 찰칵-하고 카메라음이 울림. 리처드는 한 마디 하려다가 그냥 한숨쉬고 위층으로 올라감. 가는 길에 피아노 방에서 쌍둥이가 테이블 부술뻔 한 거 막고 두 명을 각각 타임아웃 의자에 앉혀놓고 올라가서 새로 긴팔 옷 입고 내려와서 왜 그랜드 피아노 위에 올라가서 테이블로 뛰어내리려고 하면 안 되는지 설명해주고 5분 지났으니까 가보라고 해줌. 쌍둥이는 루카스 아저씨가 진짜 무서운 목소리로 다시는 그러면 안 된다고 하니깐 일단은 둘 다 왕방울 만한 눈이 글썽글썽해져서 끄덕이고서는 가보라고 하니깐 금방 또 비글비글해져서 뒷마당으로 뛰쳐나감.

“에이단이 답장 보냈는데 볼래요?”

리처드가 고개를 돌리자 미란다가 핸드폰 화면을 내밀었는데 거기에는… 초록색 말풍선에는 여덟개의 교회 돔이 무지개빛으로 알록달록하게 칠해진 리처드의 뒷모습이 찍혀있었고 회색 말풍선에는 끝이 보이지 않는 [ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ]가 꽉 차 있었음. 리처드는 질렸다는 듯이 미란다를 쳐다봄.

“나 혼자서 애 셋 돌보고 있으니까 빨리 오라고 해요.”

“에이단이 오면 애 넷이 될텐데?”

“도대체가…”

“왜요? 루카스, 당신 베이비시터에 재능 꽤 있는데.”

“정상적인 부모라면 나를 애 근처에도 못 오게 할 겁니다.”

“왜요?”

“퇴역했어도 SAS라구요. 사람 죽였을거란 거 몰라요?”

“언니도 해군이었어요. 형부도 경찰이고. 할아버지는 IRA였죠.”

“난 감옥에도 있었어요.”

“나도 체포된 적 있는데.”

“문신도 있어요.”

“뭐 어때요. 애들이 좋아라 하는데.”

“그게 문제인 거 모르겠- 맙소사.”

리처드가 정말로 안색이 창백하게 변해서는 표정이 딱딱하게 굳어 쌍둥이한테 거의 달려가자 미란다는 무슨 일인가 하고 따라가봄. 킬리가 반짝반짝한 눈으로 필리의 등에 교회 돔을 그려주고 있었음. 그것도 유성매직으로. 리처드는 당장 킬리 손에서 매직을 뺏어들다가 킬리 오른쪽 어깨에는 함선이 그려져 있는 걸 (물론 형편없는 어린애 솜씨지만) 보고 경악함. 리처드가 이게 뭐하는 짓이냐고 너네 이게 장난거린줄 아냐고 호통을 치니깐 킬리랑 필리가 또 비맞은 강아지 눈이 되가지고 울먹울먹함. 미란다가 와서 쌍둥이를 감싸면서 애들이 장난치면서 크는건데 무슨 위험한 일 한 것도 아니고 그렇게 소리지를 건 없지 않냐고 나무랐지만 리처드는 아랑곳 않고 진짜 무서운 목소리로 애들한테 다시는 어디에도 이런거 그리지 말라고 단단히 혼냄. 

“그치만 아저씨처럼 짱쎄질려고 그린건데ㅜㅜ”

“그런 거 그린다고 세지는거 아니야. 당근을 먹어야지.”

“아저씨 다시는 안 그럴게요ㅜㅜ”

“다시는 그러지 마. 동생 팔에 그런거 그려주면 못써.”

“그치만 아저씨 팔에는 있잖아요ㅜㅜ”

“그래. 하지만 나도 그린거 후회해. 못 지워서 그렇지.”

“엄마도 등에 있는데 그건 따라해도 안 혼났는데ㅜㅜ”

“...그런건 따라해도 돼. 하지만 아저씨껀 안 돼.”

“왜요ㅜㅜ????”

“이건 안 좋은 거야. 그러니까 안 돼.”

“아저씨 나쁜 사람이에요ㅜㅜ????”

“...그래.”

“아빠가 좋은 사람이랬는데ㅜㅜ??? 우리 아빠 거짓말 안 하는데ㅜㅜ???”

“아빠가 잘못 알아서 그래. 이 얘기 하면 아마 화 내실걸.”

“이 얘기 아빠한테 하면 아저씨 혼나요ㅜㅜ?!?!”

“그럼 우리가 비밀로 해줄게요ㅜㅜ!!!!”

“그럴 필요 없어. 팔 들어봐.”

리처드는 미란다가 가져다 준 아이리무버로 킬리 팔과 필리 등에서 유성매직으로 자기 문신을 따라그린 걸 지워내면서 자기 것도 이렇게 지워낼 수 있으면 좋겠다고 생각함. 아무것도 모르고 재잘거리는 쌍둥이를 보면서 어린아이들의 맹목적인 애정이 얼마나 무거운 것인지 새삼 실감한 그는 씁쓸한 미소를 지음. 다행히 그린지 얼마 안 돼서 3/4쯤 남아있던 아이리무버를 나 써버리고 솜 수십장을 까맣게 물들이고 나자 킬리와 필리의 팔과 등에서 죄수들이나 하는 문신은 깨끗하게 흔적도 없이 지워졌음. 리처드는 애들한테 다시 옷을 입혀주고는 가서 놀라고 하고 소파에 누워버림.

“별 뜻 없는 거라면서요.”

“그냥 한 얘기죠.”

“무슨 뜻이에요 그럼?”

“기자라면서요.”

“정치부거든요?”

“...쓸데없는 상징입니다. 궁금해할 거 없어요.”

“내가 어디에 호기심을 품는지는 내가 정해요.”

“정답도 알아서 찾아요 그럼.”

“감옥엔 왜 갔어요?”

“그게 왜 궁금해요?”

“궁금할 만 하죠. 회계사인 내 동생이 사람도 죽이고 감옥도 가고 문신도 잔뜩한 남자랑 사는데.”

“...아깐 신경도 안 쓰더니.”

“가장 이상한게 뭔지 알아요?”

“뭔데요.”

“그런데도 루카스 노스씨, 당신이 좋은 사람이라는 거에요. 오히려 친절하죠.”

“그래서요? 이젠 친절한 것도 문젭니까?”

“아뇨. 내 생각엔, 아마 에이단이 그래서 당신한테 반했나봐요.”

“하고 싶은 말이 뭐에요?”

“내 동생 눈에 눈물 나게 했다간 가만 안 둔다구요.”

“명심해두죠.”

이후에는 비록 킬리가 TV를 부수고 필리 이마가 찢어질 뻔한 사고가 한 번 있긴 했지만 별 다른 문제 없이 오후가 지나감. 7시가 되자 에이단이 돌아오고, 미란다가 예언한대로 리처드는 저녁 식탁에서 애 넷을 돌보는 것 같은 기분을 느낌. 저녁 식사가 끝나고 리처드는 (드디어) 베이비 시팅에서 해방되어서 약 먹고 거실 소파에 늘어지고 에이단이 쌍둥이를 데리고 위층으로 올라감. 미란다는 술 한잔 가지고 난로불에 마시멜로나 구워먹을까 하고 거실로 감.

“아, 깜짝이야. 왜 여기 있어요?”

하지만 리처드는 그냥 고개 조금 들어 상대방이 누군지만 확인하고 다시 누웠음. 눈이 조금 풀려있었음. 미란다는 커피 테이블 위에 노란 약병과 물컵이 놓여있는 걸 보고는 왠지 짖궂은 마음이 들었음. 베리타세움이네? 미란다는 답답한지 단추가 풀어져있는 셔츠 소매 사이로 드러난 손목 안쪽 문신을 바라봤음. 작년에 에이단과 루카스의 집에 두 번째로 갔을 때 루카스가 책장 정리를 하고 있던 때 말고는 본 일이 없었음. MEX. 무슨 의미인지 알 수가 없었음. 구글링은 도움이 되지 않았음.

“문신은 언제 했어요?”

“감옥에서.”

와. 진짜 대답 나오는구나. 졸음 탓인지 약간 웅얼거리듯이 뭉개지는 발음이긴 했지만 알아들을 만 했음. 미란다는 재밌다는 생각이 들었음. 워낙 정치인들 상대로 르포 기사를 써제껴서인지 전 SAS 군인의 이야기는 감옥이 나오든 살인 얘기가 나오든 그냥 신선할 뿐 무섭거나 충격적이진 않았음. 

“감옥은 왜 갔어요?”

“잡혀서.”

포로였나? 미란다는 역시 범죄로 간 건 아니네 라고 생각했음. 정치부 기자만 20년을 넘게 한 미란다 오토가 보기에 루카스 노스는 아무리 봐도 범죄자는 아니었음. 그래도 혹시나 했는데 역시 자기랑 언니가 에이단을 똑똑하게 키웠다는 생각이 들었음. 다행히도 어디 가서 이상한 놈을 물어오진 않았어 라고 생각했음. 문득 루카스의 문신이 한 두개도 아니고 작은 것들도 아니라는 생각이 들었음.

“오래 있었나봐요?”

루카스는 무슨 생각을 하는지 그냥 한 번 희미하게 웃을 뿐이었음. 뭐라고 중얼거리는 것 같기도 했지만 소리도 작고 발음이 너무 뭉개져서 알아들을 수가 없었음. 

“얼마나 있었어요?”

“8년.”

거의 희미하게 대답하면서 아예 졸음에 져버린건지 약간 몸을 뒤척이는데 왼팔이 소파 아래로 흘러내렸음. 왼쪽 손목 안쪽에도 점 같은 동그라미 다섯개의 문신이 있었음. 미란다는 곁에 가서 완전히 잠들어버린 리처드를 조금 흔들어 꺠워보려다가 소파 아래로 흘러내린 왼손 팔목 안쪽에 세로로 진한 흉터가 길게 난 걸 보고 뒤로 약간 물러났음. 문신을 한 다음에 생긴 것인지 흉터의 끝부분에 걸린 가운데 동그라미는 약간 어그러져있었음. 

“어? 아저씨 자?”

“베리타세움 먹었던데.”

“아… 놀리진 않았지?”

“그러려고 했는데, 잠들어버렸어.”

“피곤했나보네. 그거 졸린 약은 아닌데.”

“오늘 쌍둥이가 신나했어. 루카스 아저씨랑 논다고.”

“아이고. 아저씨 그래도 이제 마흔인데. 힘들었겠네. 등에 아직도 있어?”

“지울 새도 없었을걸. 쌍둥이가 그거 따라그렸다가 엄청 혼났어.”

“뭘 따라 그려?”

“루카스 문신.”

“헐. 아저씨 질색했겠네.”

“네가 봐도 그렇지? 문신이 그렇게 나쁜건 아니잖-”

“나라도 기겁했을걸.”

“그래? 무슨 뜻인데?”

“감옥에 있을 때 그린거라. 좋은 뜻은 아니야.”

“8년이나 있었다던데. 포로로 잡힌거야?”

“비슷해. 누가 그래 8년이나 있었다고?”

“루카스가. 방금.”

“...놀리지 말라니까.”

“베리타세움 얘기한 건 너잖아.”

“아… 그건 내가 취해서…”

“아 몰라. 난 자러 갈거야. 니 애인한테 해리포터좀 사줘라. 맨날 도스도예프스키나 읽고 있잖아.”

“해리포터? 갑자기 그건 왜??”

“루카스한테 물어봐.”

“???”


	2. Chapter 2

“아, 여기 이런 것도 있었네.”

“그렇게 하나 하나 다 들춰보면 오늘 안에 못 끝내.”

“에이. 잠깐인데 어때요. 아저씨, 이거 봐요. 옛날 앨범.”

“...아저씨라고 하지 마…”

“? 하지만 아저씨 얼굴보면 자꾸 리처드라고 부르게 되는데…”

“...아저씨라고 해…”

리처드는 예전엔 별 생각 없었지만 여섯 살짜리 애들이 자기보고 아저씨!!!아저씨!!!!하고 다니니깐 에이단이 자길 아저씨라고 하는게 왠지 엄-청 어린애를 낚아채서 데리고 사는 못된 놈이 된 기분이 들었음. 하지만 뭐, 어쩌겠음. 에이단이 얼굴 보면 루카스 말고 리처드 소리 나온다는데. 리처드는 상자 안에 책과 잡동사니들을 차곡차곡 쌓아넣던 걸 잠시 놓아두고 에이단쪽으로 가봄. 에이단은 오래된 앨범 더미 사이에 있었는데 그 중 가장 덜 낡아보이는 몇 권을 끌어다가 펼쳐놓고 키득거리고 있었음.

 “아, 미란다 누나 어릴때다. 여기 이 쪼그만게 나. 이거 봐요. 사진마다 나 울리고 있지. 뭘 나를 키우긴 키웠다고 그래.”

“? 원래가 금발이야 ?”

“네. 그레이시 누나가 염색한건데? 아 하긴, 보통 진저가 금발로 염색하지 그 반대는 별로 없지. 어, 여기. 우리 엄마다.”

리처드는 뭐라고 반응해야 할지를 몰라서 아무 말 없이 그냥 옆에 앉아있었음. 에이단의 부모님은 아직 에이단이 두 살이고 미란다와 그레이시가 열아홉살일 때 교통사고로 돌아가심. 늦둥이 에이단은 쌍둥이 누나가 키우다시피 함. 뭐, 사진으로 보나 에이단의 증언으로 보나, 가족들의 이야기로 보나, 지금 미란다를 봐서 짐작하거나 사실상 에이단과 미란다를 그레이시가 키운거 같지만. 리처드는 얼마 전에 쌍둥이를 돌봐줄 때 미란다가 도움이 되긴 커녕 애 셋을 돌보고 있는 기분이 들었던 기억에 왠지 그레이시에게 공감이 감. 리처드가 어색하게 침묵하는 가운데 앨범이 몇 장 더 넘어가고 에이단은 키득거리면서 사진 하나 하나를 리처드에게 설명해줌.

“아, 여기. 나 이 때 죽을뻔 했다니까요. 미란다가 튜브 줬으니까 됐잖아 하고 그냥 놀러나가버려서.”

“음...근데 사진은 누가 찍은거야?”

“...그레이시 누나?…”

“수영장 한가운데서 애가 튜브에 매달려서 울고 있는 걸 말이지.”

“그렇네. 당장 가서 구해주지 왜 사진먼저 찍고 있었던거야?!”

리처드는 처음으로 미란다와 그레이시가 쌍둥이라는 게 믿겨짐. 물론 머리색 말고는 완전히 똑같이 생기긴 했지만. 리처드는 한동안 옆에 앉아 에이단이 사진마다 이건 누구고 이건 무슨 일이었던거고 하면서 조잘조잘 자기 어린시절을 나열하는 걸 듣고 있었음. 조카 킬리랑 완전 판박이로 생긴 어린 시절의 에이단을 (아버지를 닮은거랬음. 킬리는 외할아버지를.) 보는게 낯선 기분이었음. 사진 보기 전이라고 짐작 못했던 건 아니지만, 어쨌든 킬리 못지않은 말썽쟁이였다는 것도 알 수 있었고. 

“-그래서, 결국 이때 브라우니 반죽을 뒤집어 썼는데 미란다가 나째로 오븐에 넣으려고 해서 진짜 그러려는 줄 알고 얼마나 울었는지 몰라요.”

“아니, 데이빗이 안 말렸으면 진짜로 했을지도.”

“?!그런가?!”

사진 속에는 브라우니 반죽을 뒤집어 쓰고는 오븐 안에 안 들어가려고 버티고 서서 엉엉 울고 있는 7살의 에이단과, 24살이나 되어서는 키득거리면서 에이단을 오븐 안에 밀어넣으려고 하고 있는 미란다와, 그걸 말리고 있는 아직 26살이던 데이빗이 찍혀 있었음. 리처드는 역시 이번에도 찍은 건 그레이시인가 하는 생각을 함. 앨범이 한 장 한 장 넘어가고, 마지막 세 권째의 끝자락이 되었을 무렵 앨범 속에 에이단은 16살이었음. 

“아, 여기까지네. 16살 이후로는 런던에 가버려서.”

“그레이시가 너 가출했다고 그러던데. 무슨 가출을 잉글랜드까지 갔어?”

“그거야 더블린에서 제일 멀어질려고 그런건데요. 어쩌다보니까 배를 타게 돼서 블랙풀까지 온 김에 런던이나 갈까 하고.”

“...넌 진짜…”

“왜요, 덕분에 MI6도 가고 아저씨도 만났는데.”

“가출은 왜 한거야?”

“그게…”

“아, 됐어. 안 들어도 뻔하다. 엄청 사소한거였지.”

“아니에요! 엄청 진지했다고 나!”

“그래. 뭐였는데? 미란다랑 컵케이크 하나 갖고 싸웠어?”

“아 진짜! 아저씨 왜 내 캐릭터를 그렇게 생각하는거야?!”

“저 앨범 세 개 때문에…?”

“헐. 보여주지 말 걸 그랬어.”

“알았어. 미안. 왜 그랬는데?”

“데이빗 형이 알고보니까 경찰이 아니라 G2였다구요.”

“...그런거 나한테 말하면 안 되잖아.”

“뭐 어때요 형도 우리가 MI6였던거 알텐데.”

“그것도 알면 안 되잖아.”

“이미 아는 걸 뭐.”

“말했어?”

“말 해야 알겠어요 그걸? 뭐 어쨌든 배신감이 들어서 그때 뛰쳐나가서 어떻게 하면 복수해줄 수 있나 하다가 MI6까지 들어갔다는 얘기.”

“용케도 그런 생각으로 입사를 성공했어 에이단 터너.”

“음. 그땐 어려서 무서울 게 없었어서. 지금이야 블란쳇 국장님 생각하면 와, 시도도 못 할 걸. 아저씨는요?”

“? 뭐가?”

“MI6 왜 들어갔어요?”

“어쩌다가.”

“와! 내빼는거봐! 난 다 얘기해줬는데!”

“정말이야. 그냥 경찰 되려고 했는데 위빙 부장이 지원해보라고 했어. ...아, 그때부터 이미 그런 생각이었나? 그럼 좀 억울한데.”

“경찰은 왜 하려고 했어요?”

“그거야, 다른 길이 딱히 없었는데.”

“그렇게 애매하게 굴지 말구요.”

“왜 그래, 내 파일만 열 개도 넘게 읽었다며.”

“거긴 그냥 언제 어디 있었는지만 써있지 무슨 생각 했는지는 안 써 있잖아요.”

“프로파일러는 못 되겠다 너.”

“퇴사했는걸 뭐.”

“복직할 지도 모르잖아 언젠가. 출신이 그러니까, 새 인생 살고 싶으면 군대 아니면 경찰 밖에 없었어.”

“아저씨 출신이 뭐가 어때서요?”

“난 런던에서 4존 이상 남쪽에 살았어. 이 정도면 설명은 충분하잖아? 나머진 클리셰니까 알아서 생각해.”

“스파이 10년에 감옥 8년이 잘도 클리셰다.”

“그건 입사 다음이잖아…”

“아저씨!!!! 아저씨!!!!! 어 삼촌도 있네 아저씨 이거봐요!!!!!”

갑자기 다락방에 킬리가 뛰쳐들어오더니 반짝반짝 비글같은 눈빛으로 의기양양하게 뭔가를 꼬물딱거리면서 내밈. 뭔가 해서 봤더니 이녀석이 새 연필 한 다스를 몽땅 절반으로 부쉈음. 아마 격파 했답시고 가져온거겠지 싶었음. 하지만 에이단은 애가 왜 그랬는지 아직 짐작을 못해서 물어봄 

“킬리, 그건 왜 그랬어?”

“나 스파이 될 거야!!! 당근 먹어서 힘 세졌어!! 이거봐!!!”

에이단은 헐 하는 표정으로 애를 바라보고 킬리는 엄청 뿌듯한 얼굴로 반으로 격파해서 24개가 된 새 연필더미들을 들고 초롱초롱한 눈으로 리처드를 바라봄. 난색을 표하는 에이단과는 달리 리처드는 소리내서 웃더니 목소리를 낮춰서 엄청난 비밀이라도 알려주는 것처럼 말함.

“있잖아 킬리, 멋진 스파이가 되려면 말이야 힘은 중요한게 아니야.”

“?!?!? 그럼요?!?!??!”

“양손으로 글씨쓰는 연습을 해야 돼.”

“?!?!?왜요?!?!?!?”

“왼손잡이는 너무 눈에 띄거든. 오른 손으로도 잘 쓸 수 있게 연습하렴. 왼 손은 물론이고.”

“!!!짱 멋지다!!! 그럼 스파이일땐 오른 손으로 쓰는거에요?!?!?”

“ㅇㅇ그럼 아무도 니가 킬리인 줄 몰라볼거야.”

“짱 멋지다!!!!!!!”

“그래. 어서 가서 글씨 연습 해. 그 연필 깎아서 쓰고.”

“앗싸!!!!!!!!!”

킬리는 쏜살같이 다락방에서 달려나감. 마지막에는 너무 서둘러서 내려갔는지 계단에서 약간 구르는 소리가 나서 에이단이 가서 봤지만 애는 이미 벌떡 일어나서 가버렸는지 코빼기도 안 보임. 에이단은 다락방 문을 닫고 다시 잡동사니를 정리하고 있는 리처드 곁에 가서 빤히 바라보면서 말함.

“아주 애를 갖고 노는구만.”

“뭐. 난 진지하게 상담해준거야.”

“설마 아저씨도 그래서 양손잡이에요?”

“왜 그래. 군대에선 왼손잡이도 오른손으로 훈련시키는데.”

“...아저씨 SAS아니잖아… “

“루카스 노스는 SAS야." 

리처드는 그렇게 말하면서 씩 웃었음. 에이단은 고개를 절레절레 흔들면서 다시 앨범 무더기로 돌아가서 그것들을 차곡 차곡 빈 상자를 접어 그 안에 넣고 박스 테이프로 단단히 봉했음. 그러다가 문득 리처드를 돌아봄. 리처드는 소매만 조금 걷었지 또 긴팔 셔츠를 입고 있었음. 이제 벌써 4월인데다가 다락방에서 짐 정리하느라 이마에 땀이 맺혀있었음. 나시만 입고 있는 에이단도 덥기는 마찬가지였음.

“그렇게 입고 있으면 안 더워요?”

“더워.”

“벗어요 그럼. 문 잠갔어.”

리처드는 아 그래? 하는 듯이 쳐다보더니 셔츠를 벗어 한쪽에 내려놓음. 검정색 나시의 등선 위로 뒷목의 문신이 드러났음. 에이단은 그걸 가만히 보다가 이 아저씨 말 참 못 알아듣네 하고 속으로 중얼거리면서 다가가서 리처드의 나시 안쪽으로 손을 집어넣어 옷을 슬며시 들춰냄. 허리 부근의 문신이 드러나고 곧 교회 돔의 아랫부분이 드러났음.

“? 너 지금 여기서…?”

“문 잠갔다니까요.”

“아…”


	3. Chapter 3

화장실에 세면대 물 소리만 고요하게 흐르는 가운데 리처드는 손바닥에 물을 받아 얼굴에 남아있는 면도 젤을 닦아냈음. 왼쪽 광대뼈 아래에 얇게 난 베인 자국에 물이 닿을 때마다 따가웠음. 면도기를 다시 컵에 꽂아놓는 오른손이 또 다시 떨리는 걸 내려다보면서 리처드는 전기면도기를 사야겠다고 생각하며 한숨을 쉼. 

“이제 잠 다 깼어요?”

손바닥 만큼만 열린 화장실 문틈 사이로 에이단이 눈만 빼꼼히 내밀고 물었음. 리처드는 한 손에는 씨리얼바를 들고 입을 오물오물하면서 문고리 쪽에서 자길 올려다보는 에이단이 귀엽기도 하고 저러는게 재밌기도 해서 웃어버림. 에이단도 키득거리면서 웃더니 갑자기 진지한 얼굴로 정색하고 들어왔음. 어리둥절해하는 리처드를 마주보고 서서 뚱하니 바라보다가 갑자기 짖궂게 씩 웃으면서 바짝 다가섰음.

“아저씨 사흘동안 잠만 자서 나 심심했어요. 빨리 놀아줘요.”

“? 뭐하고 싶은데? 오늘 토요일이야? 몇 시지?”

“음? 여기 베었어요? 피맛나.”

“면도하다가. 나 아직 피곤한데, 어디 나가는 거 말고-”

“나가긴 어딜 나가.”

“심심하다며.”

“네.”

“뭐 하고 싶은거라도-”

에이단 손이 옷 속으로 들어오자 리처드는 아, 그런 얘기였나 하는 듯이 말을 멈췄음. 리처드는 아직 피곤하기도 하고 계속 오른쪽으로 돌아누워있어서 오른쪽 목이랑 어깨랑 뻐근하기도 하고 아 다음에 하면 안 될까 하는 생각이 들기도 했지만 에이단이 이마에서부터 얼굴 옆선을 타고 내려오면서 쇄골까지 키스하기 시작하니까 조금씩 할 기분이 들기도 했음. 하지만 역시… 피곤해. 나이가 마흔이면 아무리 귀여운 애인이 요래도 피곤한건 피곤한거임 ㅇㅇ.

“나 아직 피곤한데…”

“삼일이나 자고선 뭘.”

“야 그게 그렇게 잔게- 아-”

“난 그만하려고 했어요. 아저씨가 소리내서 이렇게 된 거야.”

그만하려고 하긴 뭘! 딱 거길 노려놓고선! 속으로는 이렇게 소리쳤지만 정작 입밖으로 나온 건 기분 좋은 신음 소리였음. 에이단은 방금 샤워를 마친 리처드의 살갗에서 나는 향과 리처드의 신음 소리에 취해 정신없이 애무하며 자기 벨트를 풀어내렸음. 뺨에서는 면도 젤의 엷은 머스크향이 났고 몸에서는 무슨 향이라고 딱 집어 말하기 어려운 비누냄새가 났음. 하지만 비누냄새라고만 하기엔 어딘가 모르게 달큰한 향이 묻어나서 에이단은 살짝 깨물듯이 키스하며 웃었음. 

“리처드, 자두 맛 나요.”

“음? 비누향이겠지 흣-”

“나도 저 비누 쓰는데?”

리처드가 쓸데 없는 소리 하지 말라고 뭐라 하려 했지만 그 순간 에이단이 확 들어와버려서 벌린 입 사이로는 신음만 흘러나왔음. 리처드는 너무 갑작스럽잖아 하고 투정부리듯이 에이단 어깨를 살짝 깨물었음.  에이단은 달래듯이 리처드 목덜미에 키스를 해주고는 천천히 움직이기 시작했음. 그러나 그것도 얼마 안 가 에이단이 스팟을 정확하게 쳐올리는 탓에 리처드는 에이단의 어깨를 꽉 쥔채 고개를 젖히고 젖은 숨소리를 내뱉었음. 

“아흣, 에이단, 잠깐, 윽-”

리처드는 신음을 삼키려 했지만 오히려 목구멍에서 윽 윽 하고 울리는 소리가 에이단을 더 자극했음. 카운터에 반쯤 걸터앉은 리처드가 두 다리로 에이단의 허리를 휘감은 채 한손으로는 카운터를 짚은 채 다른 손으로는 자기 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐자 에이단은 리처드 허리에 팔을 감아 자기 쪽으로 확 끌어당겼음. 갑자기 더 깊어진 자극에 리처드의 허리에는 힘이 더 들어갔고 에이단은 훨씬 세게 조여들어오는 감각에 쾌감에 젖은 낮은 신음소리를 내기 시작함 

“흐읏, 핫, 아, 거기, 으흑, 좀 더-”

“여기요? 아, 리처드, 흣- 너무 조이는거 아니에요?”

“그거야 니가-아- 흐윽- 윽-”

“다른 사람한테도 이렇게 해줬어요?”

“으흣- 아- 시끄러- 아-”

“왜요? 이 모습 나만 본 얼굴 맞아요?”

“아흐읏, 그만, 아, 에이단, 잠깐, 흐읏-”

“싫어요. 울 때까지 할 거야. 윽- 아, 아저씨 감옥에서도 이런 적 있어요?”

“그만- 흐윽, 윽, 아, 거기”

“하지 말란거야 뭐야, 나 그만 해요?”

“흣, 계속, 해줘, 아흑-”

“이 얼굴, 나만 본 거에요? 네? 왜 대답이 없어요?”

에이단은 어차피 대답을 잘 알고 있지만 일부러 집요하게 물어보면서 점점 더 세게 쳐올림. 감옥에 가기 전엔 리페이스가 있었을 것이고, 감옥에서도 몇 명이든간에 하긴 했을 거란 건 뻔했음. 리페이스 전에도 몇 명쯤 있었겠거니 했고. 스파이짓 할 때도 게이는 워낙 눈에 띄니까 당연히 여자랑도 잤을거였음. 짐작 정도가 아니라 파일 보면 다 나와 있었음. 물론 그렇게 자세히 쓰인 건 아니고 그냥 접근했다, 정보를 빼냈다 이 정도로만 써있었지만 무슨 방식으로 빼냈을지는 뻔한 일이었음. 그냥 일이었고, 안 죽으려고, 안 잡히려고 한 일이었을 뿐인데도, 이미 지난 옛날 일들이고 리페이스의 경우에는 심지어 자기입으로 ‘나 보면서 그사람 생각해도 돼요’라고까지 했는데도 질투가 안 날 수는 없었음. 이렇게 금욕적으로 생겨먹어서는 뺨이 발갛게 상기되고 눈이 촉촉하게 젖어서 신음소리 안 내려고 입술 깨물며 안기는 모습을 다른 누군가도 봤다는 생각만 해도… 

“여자랑도 잤어요? 어떻게?”

'어떻게 하긴 어떻게 해 약 먹고 했지'라는 말은 당연히 머릿속에서만 맴돌았음. 리처드는 에이단이 종종 잠자리에서 이렇게 대답을 다 아는 것들을 짖궂게 물어오는 이유를 아직도 알 수가 없었음. 어차피 대답 다 알면서, 거짓말 해주길 바라는건가 싶어서 아니라고 하면 또 웃기지마요 다 알아요 하면서 더 짖궂게 굴거면서. 맞다고 한번에 시인하면 그건 또 그것대로 삐져서 더 거칠게 나오고. 리처드는 그래서 그냥 대꾸 없이 에이단 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻고 그의 리듬에 맞춰 자기 몸을 움직이기만 함. 점점 절정으로 치달으면서 화장실 안에는 신음소리만 가득히 울림. 에이단의 허리를 감고 있는 리처드의 다리에 먼저 힘이 들어갔고 곧 에이단도 마지막으로 깊게 한 번 쳐올리고 잠시 숨을 돌림. 리처드가 바로 빼지 않고 한동안 그대로 있는 걸 좋아하는 걸 잘 아는 에이단은 잠시 그대로 있다가 리처드의 목에 키스하고 올려다보며 물었음.

“다음은 침대서 할까? 여기 불편하죠?”

“...빨리도 묻는다. 나 피곤하다니까.”

“그럼 삼일이나 옆에서 아이스팩 갈아줬는데 한 번으로 퉁치려고 했어요?”

“웃기지 마. 어제는 미란다였던거 다 기억하거든.”

“그렇다고 미란다한테 상줄 순 없잖아?”

“야…”

“아저씨 침대는 딱딱하니까 내 침대로.”

“...먼저 좀 씻고.”

“방금 씻었는데?”

“넌 아침 먹었다고 점심 안 먹냐…”

“아, 샤워부스도 괜찮네. 약간 좁은거 좋아하는데 나.”

“안 돼. 절대 안 돼.”

“왜요? 샤워부스는 나도 처음인데. 아저씨도 처음이죠? 좋네.”

“...너 진짜…”

“빨리 들어와요. 와, 여기도 자두향 나. 진짜 비누만 쓰는거 맞아요?”


	4. Chapter 4

리처드는 초조함을 감춘 채 베스트셀러 코너에서 멈춰섰음. 왜 좀 더 일찍 눈치채지 못했을까 하고 자책하며 겉으로는 책을 고르는 척 잠시 서 있다가 편지칼 같이 생긴 책갈피를 사은품으로 끼워주는 하드커버 책을 집어들어 가장 가까운 계산대로 향했음. 계산대 줄에 끼어 앞, 뒤, 옆으로 사람에 가리게 되자 주머니 속에 손을 넣어 핸드폰을 꺼버렸음. 일부러 현금으로 결제하고 아무렇지도 않은 척 크리스마스 인사를 건네는 점원에게 웃어보였지만 잡지 코너에 있는 한 명, 계산대 반대편 어린이 코너에 서 있는 한 명, 그리고 방금 전까지 그가 서 있던 베스트셀러 코너에 한 명. 그는 매일같이 자신과 에이단이 사는 집 맞은편에서 자신의 행동 하나 하나를 지켜보고 있었을 MI6 녀석들은 도대체 세 명이나 이렇게 코앞까지 붙도록 어디서 뭘 하고 있는건가 싶어서 화가 치밀었지만 지금은 화내고 있을 때가 아니었음. 리처드는 점원의 손목시계를 흘긋 보고선 제발 미란다가 오늘도 늦게 나오기를 바라며 통화에서 약속 시간에 매번 늦게 나오는 걸 빈정거린 어제의 자신을 한대 때려주고 싶다는 생각을 했음. ...정정. 리처드는 아직 정각까지는 5분 남았는데도 벌써 서점 정문으로 들어오는 미란다를 보며 어제의 자신을 죽여버리고 싶다고 생각함. 

 미란다는 들어오면서 곧바로 리처드를 발견하고는 손으로 인사했고 리처드는 자신이 그들을 눈치챘다는 걸 알게 하지 않기 위해 아무렇지도 않게 마주 인사했음. 예상한 것과 전혀 다른 태도에다가 손에 책봉투까지 들고 있는 모습에 미란다가 약간 어리둥절해 하는데 리처드는 미란다의 오른편 약간 뒷쪽에 서서 추적자들의 사각지대에 미란다를 세우고 어깨 위에 손을 올리고 에스코트하듯이 걸으며 그녀를 서점 밖으로 이끌었음.  

“웃어요. 뒤돌아보지 말고.”

“신페인당 비리 취재한거 있는데, 설마 그거-”

“나 때문입니다. 오늘도 늦었으면 좋았을 걸.”

“?!우리 뒤에 테러리스트라도 있다는 거에요?”

“그랬으면 좋았겠죠. 폭발물 처리반에 전화하고 집에 가서 트리 장식이나 마저 하면 될테니까.”

“그럼 뭔데요.”

“미안해요. 말 못해줘요.”

“SAS라면서요.”

“이쪽으로. 고개 옆으로 돌리지 말아요. 계속 웃어요. 아직 눈치챈 줄 모르니까.”

“당신 뭐에요? 에이단도 이런거 알아요?”

“한 번만 말할테니 잘 들어요. L2선 타고 찰러몬트에서 1호선으로 갈아타요. 해롤드 다리역에서 G선으로 갈아타고, 성 패트릭 성당역에서 내려서 성당 안에 들어가 있어요. 크리스마스 미사 중이라 사람 많을겁니다. 가운데쯤 가서 앉아있어요. 가장자리는 피하고. 중간에 어디에 전화하지 말고, 다른 사람이랑 얘기하지도 말고, 앞만 보고 걸어요. 내 말 알겠어요?”

“...네.”

미란다는 떨리는 목소리로 반쯤 홀린듯 대답함. 왜 굳이 돌아서 가는 식으로 성 패트릭 성당에 가라고 했는지 되물을 생각따윈 나지 않았음. 그제서야 루카스가 자길 어디로 데리고 가고 있었는지 주변이 서서히 보이기 시작함. 던드럼 쇼핑센터의 서점에 있었던 두 사람은 어느새 던드럼 지하철 역에 다 와가고 있었음. 왜 쇼핑센터에서 직접 연결된 지하로 가지 않고 굳이 바깥으로 나왔는지는 알 수가 없었음. 미란다는 주머니에 넣은 손이 덜덜 떨리는 걸 견딜 수가 없어서 주머니 속의 커피 영수증을 꽉 움켜쥠. 신호가 바뀌고 사람들이 횡단보도를 건너기 시작하자 미란다도 하얀 입김이 나타났다 사그라지는 횡단보도를 건넘. 순간 약간 뒷쪽에 있던 루카스가 없어졌나 했지만 ‘앞만 보고 걸어요’라던 말이 생각나서 발걸음만 조금 주춤 할 뿐 뒤도 돌아보지 못했음.

“괜찮아요. 계속 걸어요.”

지하철 역 계단을 내려가는데 어느새 등뒤에 루카스 목소리가 다시 들렸음. 하지만 인파 때문인지 아니면 다른 이유인지 아까처럼 바짝 붙진 않았음.

“성당 안에서 기다리고 있어요. 그럼 우리쪽 사람이 갈 겁니다.”

“그쪽인지 위험한 쪽인지 어떻게 알아요?”

“동유럽 억양이 아니면 일단 믿어도 돼요.”

“일단?”

“기자니까 그 정도 감은 있겠죠.”  
“당신 정말-”

“미안해요. 여기서 갈라지면 둘은 날 따라올 겁니다. 뒤돌아보지 말고 가요.”

그러더니 뭐라 대꾸할 틈도 없이 루카스는 싹 사라짐. 미란다는 고개는 돌리지 못하고 곁눈질로 주변을 둘러봤지만 그 어디에도 루카스는 없었고 미란다는 초조한 마음을 감추고 개찰구로 향함.

* * *

미란다와 헤어지고 나서 리처드는 인파 속을 빠르게 걸어가며 지하철의 폐쇄통로를 찾았음. 분명 있게 마련이었음. 지하철을 건설할때 사용했던 오래된 통로와 철로가. 거기면 민간인이 꼬일 리도 없고 총성이 나도 괜찮을테니까. MI6용으로 자기가 외출할 적마다 소매깃에 꽂아놓던 발신기는 아까 미란다의 자켓 어깨 재봉선에 끼워뒀음. 여기 두 명을 처리하고 따라가긴 하겠지만 일단은 MI6가 (어디서 어기적거리는지 코빼기도 안 비치고 있었지만) 미란다를 봐주고 있을거라 믿어야 했음. 리처드는 코트 안쪽으로 손을 집어넣어 상처부위를 더듬어봤음. 아직은 얼얼한 감이 가시질 않아서 그다지 통증이 느껴지진 않았지만 피가 축축하게 묻어나오는 걸 보면 좀 깊게 스친것 같았음. 각도상 뒷쪽 건물 옥상에 스나이퍼가 있었던 게 확실했음. 누군진 몰라도 잡기로 작정은 했는데 죽일 생각은 아닌가보다 싶었음. 그랬으면 스나이퍼가 머리를 노렸을거고, 횡단보도 한복판에서 이미 죽었을테니까.

폐쇄통로 입구를 발견한 리처드는 번호키인지 카드키인지 어쨌든 전자식으로 잠겨있는 걸 확인하고 오히려 잘됐다고 생각함. 저런건 사실 그냥 물리적인 충격 좀 주면 열리기 때문에 구석에 놓인 소화기를 집어들어 콱 내리치고 일부러 벽과 손잡이에 피 묻혀놓고 그 안으로 들어감. 서점의 종이봉투에서 책을 꺼내 사은품으로 붙어있던 책갈피를 꺼내서 얼마나 단단한지 확인하는데 올 ㅋ 꽤 괜찮음. 날카롭진 않지만 편지칼 모양이라 세게 찌르기만 하면 충분히 공격할만 했음. 안쪽으로 700m 정도 뛰어들어가자 왼쪽으로 통로가 꺾임. 리처드는 그쪽 벽에 몸을 바짝 붙이고 서서 숨을 고름. 40초쯤 지나자 저 멀리서 누군가가 뛰어오는 소리가 들림. 발소리는 한 명 분. 나머지 하나는 좀 더 뒤에 오고 있나? 하는 생각을 하면서 리처드는 상대방이 꺽이는 곳에 다다르는 순간 튀어나와 책갈피로 목을 찌름. 리처드는 스친거긴 하지만 어쨌든 옆구리에 총 맞은 것도 그렇고 폐활량이 이제 예전의 반만도 못한데 이만큼을 뛴 것도 그렇고 지쳐서 바닥에 주저앉아 목에 책갈피가 꽂힌 곳에서 피가 부글부글 거품끓듯 나오는채 숨이 컥컥 막혀서 죽어가는 상대방의 몸을 뒤져 무기를 빼앗음. 이렇게 무겁게 바리바리 싸들고 잘도 뛰는구나 싶어서 조금 기분이 나빠짐. 나는 누구 덕에 1km도 안 뛰었는데 숨 차서 죽을 것 같은데. 다른건 다 내버려두고 코트 안에 넣기도 적절하고 반동도 그렇게 부담스럽지 않은 소총 하나와 탄창 하나 챙기고 나이프 하나만 챙긴 뒤 뒤로 물러났음. 저 멀리서 다른 발자국 소리가 들려왔음. 어차피 바닥에 피 때문에 치워도 알아볼테고 다행히 통로가 약간 휘어있는데다가 시력은 예전과 다를게 없어서 리처드는 몸을 낮추고 팔이 흔들리지 않게 숨을 죽이고 사격자세를 잡고 있다가 시야에 상대방이 들어오자 곧장 쏴버림. 처음에는 어깨를 맞고 조금 비틀거리길래 웬만하면 살려서 누가 보냈냐고 다그치려고 했는데 총을 이쪽으로 겨누려고 하길래 어쩔 수 없이 두 발 더 쏴서 완전히 보내버림. 리처드는 자리에서 휘청거리며 일어나 아직도 컥컥거리며 숨이 붙어있는 녀석의 머리에 총을 두 발 쏴주고는 여전히 나타나질 않는 MI6 자식들을 속으로 욕하면서 성 패트릭 성당으로 향하기 위해 다시 개찰구로 향함.

지금까지는 MI6가 조금 아슬아슬하다 싶을 정도로 자길 미끼처럼 사용하는 걸 그냥 내버려둬왔는데, 민간인이 휘말렸는데 이건 아니잖아 싶어서 화가 치밀었음. 그것도 에이단의 가족이. 더블린으로 이주하는 걸 블란쳇이 승인한 게 그냥 인정으로 해준게 아닌 건 잘 알았음. 잉글랜드 본토가 아닌 곳에다가 자길 미끼마냥 박아놓고 이렇게 잉글랜드에 위협이 되는 범죄자들을 꼬이게 만들어서 하나씩 해치우는게 MI6도 좋았겠지. 무엇보다도 본토에서 그 뒤치락거리를 안 해도 된다는게. 거기다가 리처드 아미티지가 온갖 굵직 굵직한 거물들의 ‘죽기전에 꼭 복수해야 할 놈’ 리스트에 올라있다는 점도 구미가 당겼겠지. 리처드도 어차피 SAS 이름으로 지급되는 자기 연금이나 병원 보조비나 MI6의 보호관찰 비용이 하늘에서 그냥 뚝 떨어지는거 아닌거 잘 아니까 그렇게 하게 내버려뒀었음. 근데 미란다 터너가 휘말리면 어떡함? 장난하자는거야 뭐야… 에이단은 무사하려나 싶었음. 그레이시나 데이빗이나 필리 킬리까지… 리처드는 숨이 차서 잠시 바닥에 주저앉았다가 다시 일어났음. 개새끼들이 너무 못미더워서 여기서 쉴 수가 없었음. 오늘 저녁에는 그레이시네서 저녁식사를 해야 하는데. 크리스마스 이브날을 미란다 터너의 장례식 날로 만들었다간 에이단이 얼마나… 리처드는 까만 코트의 더블 버튼을 모두 채우고 평소에는 불편해서 그냥 풀어두고 끝부분을 주머니에 넣어뒀던 코트 허리벨트를 세게 묶었음. 일단 몸에 상처난 이상 이번에는 에이단 모르게는 못 넘어갈게 뻔했음. 적어도 미란다는 눈에 보이는데 다친 데 없어야 하는데 하고 생각하며 그는 2호선에 올라탔음. 도버 파크에서 B선으로 갈아타면 성 패트릭 성당쯤은 단숨에 갈 수 있으니까.

* * *

“소란피지 말고 일어나.”

미란다는 단 한 번도 총에 겨눠진 적이 없었지만 코트 너머로 자기 옆구리를 찌르는게 총구라는 걸 단번에 알았음. 러시아 억양이 진하게 묻어나는 여자 목소리. 미란다는 순순히 자리에서 일어나 여자가 지시하는대로 걸어갔음. 성당 안의 나머지 사람들은 다들 크리스마스 미사에 정신이 팔려있는지 아무도 돌아보지도 않았음. 미란다는 오늘 길에도 했던 수만가지 생각을 다시 하기 시작함. 이 사람들은 뭐지? 루카스는 SAS가 아니면 뭐지? 에이단도 알고 있나? 에이단은 안전할까? 언니네는? 자긴 여기서 죽는 건가? 이 사람들이 원하는게 뭘까. 뭐라고 해야 나를 중요한 인질로 생각해서 해치지 않을까.

여자는 미란다를 성당 밖으로 나가게 하더니 어떤 밴에 태웠음. 눈이 가려진채 이동하는 동안 미란다는 차가 회전하는 걸 기억하려고 해봤지만 일부러 빙빙 돌고 있는지 알기가 힘들었음. 여자는 이동하는 중에 미란다의 몸을 수색하더니 코트 어깨부근에서 뭔가를 끄집어내 차 창문 밖으로 던짐. 한참 뒤 어딘가에 도착해서 눈 가리개를 벗고 어느 창고 같은 건물로  들어갔음. 이 모든 일의 지휘자인것 같은 남자가 무장하고 있는 다른 두 남자와 함께 있었음. 

[발신기를 달고 있었어요. 오는 길에 제거했습니다.]

여자가 가운데 서 있는 남자에게 보고했음. 러시아말이었는데 미란다는 아무것도 못 알아 듣는 척 불안하게 시선을 굴렸지만 사실 더블린 대학에서 언론학을 전공한 미란다의 부전공은 언어학이었음. 완벽하게는 아니어도 어느정도는 알아들을 수 있었음. 남자는 미란다를 훑어보고는 그녀의 코트 주머니에서 핸드폰을 꺼내가서 그 핸드폰으로 리처드에게 전화를 걸었음. 전화번호를 입력하는데 자동완성에 루카스 노스라고 뜨자 피식 웃었음. 전화기는 꺼져있었고 자동응답으로 연결 됨. 다샤빈은 씩 웃으면서 러시아 억양이 진한 영어로 미란다에게 말함.

“아직 성당에도 못 왔나 본데.”

* * *

그 시각 리처드는 막 성당에 도착해서 미사를 보는 사람들 사이를 재빠르게 눈으로 훑고 있었음. 어디에도 미란다의 금발이나 탁한 분홍빛 코트는 보이지 않았음. 그는 다급하게 핸드폰을 꺼내 다시 전원을 켬. 미안다의 번호로 부재중 전화가 하나 와 있었음. 미란다에게 다시 전화해서 통화 신호가 가는 동안이 그렇게 초조할 수가 없었음. 상대방이 전화를 받았을 때 들리는 목소리는…

[오랫만이야 리처드. 내가 보고 싶진 않았나?]

[다샤빈. 미란다는 어딨어. 거기 어디야!]

[여기 얌전히 있지. 목소리라도 들려줘?]

[거기 어디야. 그 여자한테 손 대지 마. 원하는게 뭐야.]

[일단 이리로 와. 아, 여기가 어디냐면, 음, 리처드, 예전에 내가 말한 적 있는데, 잘 기억해봐. 왜 있잖아, 물고문 할 때 자주 해줬던 얘기. 네 친구들한테 연락하면 여자는 곧바로 죽는 건 알지?] 

리처드는 끊긴 수화음만 뚜-뚜-하고 울리는 전화기를 한동안 귀에서 떼지 못한채 멍하니 서 있었음. 사람들이 바쁘게 오가는 인도 위에그렇게 잠시 서 있다가 겨우 발걸음을 떼고 가까운 벤치에 가서 허리 부상에 충격이 가지 않게 천천히 앉았음. 물고문. 1km도 달릴 수 없을 정도로 폐활량이 형편없어진 건 전부 물고문 때문이었음. 러시아 감옥에서 벗어난지 3년 가까이 지나서 약간 나아지긴 했지만 여전히 아침 저녁으로 세수하거나 샤워할 적마다, 얼굴에 물이 닿을 때마다 늘 그 진절머리나게 불쾌한 감각을 되살아야 했음. 리처드는 거칠어지려는 숨을 고르면서 심박을 안정시키려 애썼음. 다샤빈이 물고물 할 때 했던 얘기. ...뭐였지. 다샤빈은 주로 전기고문을 했지 물은 잘 쓰지 않았었음. 그를 만날때쯤엔 이미 폐가 많이 망가져있었어서. 리처드는 물고문을 떠올리면 얼굴을 막아누르는 타올과 그 타올을 적시며 떨어지는 물줄기, 그리고 러시아 억양이 진하게 묻어나는 여자 고문관 (그 여자의 이름은 아직도 몰랐음)의 ‘슈거 호스’라는 말 정도밖에는 제대로 기억하는게 없었음. 그 외에는 그냥 숨이 막혀서 죽을 것 같다는 생각 하나밖에는.

하지만 해야 했음. 해내야 했음. 리처드는 숨을 고르고 눈을 감고 기억을 더듬었음. 다샤빈이 물고문을 했을 때 알아내려고 한 것. 알고 싶어했던 것. 무슨 얘기를 했었는지. ...다샤빈은 자기 가족 얘길 했었음. 그게 진짜인지 아닌지는 알 수 없었지만, 어차피 자신에게 감정적으로 의지하게 만들려는 의도였겠지만 당시 리처드에겐 그런건 아무래도 좋았음. 4년간 독방 생활을 하면서 그게 고문관일지라도 누군가가 옆에 있다는 것, 그리고 취조가 아닌 다른 이야기를 한다는 것 자체가 그가 미치지 않도록 지탱해주는 유일한 끈이었음. 그게 다샤빈이 노리는 거였지만 아무래도 좋았음. 그냥 미칠것 같은 적막을, 아무도 구하러 오지 않는다는 절망을 잠시 잊을 수 있었음. 잠시라도.

새. ...다샤빈은 자기 아버지가 자기를 데리고 들새 관찰을 갔던 이야기를 했었음. 하지만 그건 러시아 얘기인데. 아. 그렇지. 언젠가 이딴건 전부 다 집어치우고 둘이 들새 관찰이나 가지 않겠냐고 했었음. 샌디마운트. 더블린의 샌디마운트 얘기도 했었음. 리처드는 당장 자리에서 일어나 핸드폰을 꺼냈음. 어차피 미란다의 핸드폰은 다시 꺼져있을 거였음. 리처드는 어디서 어기적거리고 있는지 모를 MI6가 이 정돈 알아보겠지 하고 자기 핸드폰의 gps 위치 추적 기능을 켜놓고 택시를 잡아세움.

* * *

 

건물 입구에 보초를 서고 있던 여자를 쓰러트린 총 소리에 안쪽에 있던 가드 둘이 곧장 입구쪽을 겨누고 섰지만 정작 리처드의 공격은 뒷편에서 왔음. 희뿌연 창문을 통과한 사격이어서 첫발은 빗나갔지만 유리창이 날아가고 나니 곧장 두 명은 말끔하게 머리 한가운데를 맞고 쓰러졌음. 리처드는 총을 겨누고 창고 안으로 들어가면서 이미 자기가 실수한걸 알고 있었음. 입구에서 총성이 울리자마자 자길 잘 아는 다샤빈은 이미 사각지대에서 미란다를 잡고 총구를 겨누고 있었음. 일단 다른 무장한 녀석들을 처리한걸로 만족하기로 하고 리처드는 창고안에 들어가 거진 3년만에 다샤빈을 마주함.

“안색이 좋아졌다고는 못 하겠네.”

다샤빈이 미란다의 머리에 총을 겨눈채 먼저 인사를 건넴. 리처드는 일단 미란다가 겉으로는 다친데가 없어보인다는 걸 확인하고 총을 겨눈 채 러시아어로 말함.

[총 내려.]

[손 떠는 건 좀 어때? 나만 맞출 수 있겠어?]

[이 정도 거리에선 문제 없어. 총 내려.]

[뛰어왔어? 숨 차나 보네. 이제 못 뛰지 않나?]

[다샤빈. 총 내려. 내가 널 못 쏠거라고 생각하지 마.]

[손을 맞추든 머리를 맞추든 어쨌든 나도 방아쇠는 당길거야. 총 내려야 하는 건 너야.]

[총 내려.]

[손 떠는거 다 보여. 아, 혹시 등에 후유증 남지 않았어?]

[내가 아직도 스톡홀름 신드롬에라도 빠져있을 줄 아나본데.]

[쏠 수 있었으면 이미 쐈겠지. 리처드. 넌 나 못 쏴.]

리처드는 흔들리는 손을 다잡으려 해봤지만 달라지는 건 없었음. 오히려 양 팔을 들고 쭉 뻗고 있느라 허리에 힘이 빠져서 몸의 중심도 흔들리고 있었음. 꽉 조였던 코트 벨트가 약간 헐겁게 늘어지면서 허리에서 다시 피가 흐르는게 느껴졌음. 리처드도 알고 있었음. 이 거리라 해도 다샤빈 못 맞추는거. 맞춘다 해도 미란다도 다칠거란 거. 단지 이게 냉정한 판단인지, 아니면 여태껏 다샤빈에게 휘둘리고 있는건지 판단하는데 오래걸렸음. ...어쩌면 이걸 고민해야 한다는게 아직도 그에게 정신적으로 잡혀있다는 소리일지도 몰랐음. 리처드는 천천히 총을 내림. 하지만 바닥에 내려놓진 않았음.

[원하는게 뭐야.]

[탄창 분리해서 바닥에 내려놔.]

리처드는 말없이 시키는대로 했음. 그래 총은 포기한다 하는 심정으로 탄창을 분리해서 다가에 내려놓고 다샤빈 쪽으로 차버림. 아직 뒷벨트에 나이프가 있었음. 

[뒤돌아서 코트 벗어.]

그럼 그렇지. 리처드는 뒤돌아서서 천천히 코트를 벗었음. 진한 회색 스웨터의 오른쪽 옆에 사선으로 거칠게 찢긴 자국 언저리가 까맣게 물들어있는게 보였음. 뒷벨트에 꽃혀있는 나이프를 회수하러 다샤빈이 가까이 오는 때가 유일한 기회라는 걸 리처드는 모르지 않았음. 다샤빈도 리처드가 그 기회를 노릴 걸 잘 알아서 플라스틱 밴드에 양손이 묶인 미란다의 한쪽 손목에 수갑을 채우고 다른 쪽 수갑을 래디에이터 파이프에 채웠음. 미란다의 주변 반경에 닿을만한 물건이 없는 걸 확인하고 다샤빈은 리처드에게 총을 겨눈채 다가섰음. 그는 총의 위치를 가늠하지 못하게 하려고 일부러 총구를 바싹 대지 않고 뒷벨트에 꽂힌 나이프에 손을 뻗었지만 어차피 리처드는 총 맞는 것 정도는 그냥 감수할 생각이어서 다샤빈이 나이프를 집은 순간 뒤돌아서 반격했음. 어차피 기회는 그것 뿐이었음.

미란다는 나중에 생각하기를 수갑에 묶이지 않았더라도 자긴 그때 구석에서 한 발자국도 움직이지 못했을거라 생각했음. 그녀는 정치부 기자였고 지금까지 비리를 폭로하는 기사를 수십편 발표하면서 협박 전화도 이골이 나게 받아봤지만 눈앞에서 당장 둘 중 하나가 죽을 수 있는 싸움을 본 적은 없었음. 그녀는 지난 2년간 루카스 노스를 어느 정도는 알고 있다고 생각했지만 그건 환상이고 자긴 이 남자에 대해 손톱만큼도 제대로 알지 못하고 있었다는 걸 깨달음. 하나밖에 없는 남동생의 애인에 대해 그녀는 아무것도 제대로알지 못했음. 에이단은 알고 있었을까? 그녀는 긴장감에 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못하고 루카스와 다샤빈이라는 러시아 남자가 서로 나이프를 손에 넣으려고 싸우는 걸 지켜봤음. 다샤빈이 루카스의 오른쪽 팔을 찔렀을 때에는 그녀는 이젠 죽는다고 생각해서 눈을 감았음. 하지만 다샤빈의 고통에 찬 신음소리가 창고에 울려 눈을 떴을 때에는 루카스가 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 다샤빈의 허벅지에 나이프를 박아넣고 있었음 

[누가 보냈어.]

[넌 나한테 빚졌잖아.]

[난 너한테 빚진거 없어. 누가 보냈어.] 

루카스가 왼손으로 다샤빈의 다리에 박은 나이프를 더 깊게 찔러넣으며 움직이자 다샤빈은 다시 괴로운 소리를 내며 몸을 비틀었음. 미란다는 자기에게 총을 겨눴던 남자이고 루카스가 이기지 못했으면 둘 다 죽었을거란 걸 잘 알았지만 영화도 아니고 진짜로 누군가가 그렇게 고문당하는 걸 볼 자신은 없어서 고개를 돌렸음.  

[4년 동안 날 독방에 가뒀지.]

[위에서 내려온 명령이었을 뿐이야]

[4년 동안 날 고문했어.]

[내가 결정한 일이 아니야.]

[며칠이고 죽기 직전까지 내몰고선 몇 주나 혼자 있게 했어. 네가 전기고문이라도 하러 와주길 바랄때까지.]

[난 항상 널 돌봤다구. 이번엔 네가 날 도와줄 차례야. 블라디보스톡까지 널 데려가야돼 안 그러면-]

[4년동안 대화 상대라곤 너밖에 없게 만들었지. 날 완전히 부서지게 만들어서 네가 원하는대로 주워담을 수 있게. 난 너한테 빚진거 하나도 없어. 누가 보냈어. 왜 보냈어.]

[나 아니었으면 넌 그때 목매달아 죽었을거야!]

[네가 그렇게 몰아붙인거잖아! 난 너한테 빚진거 없어!]

[FSB가 내 가족을 잡았다구! 너도 알잖아 리처드 내 가족 말이야! 난 내 가족을 지켜야돼 그러니까-]

[나도 그래. FSB가 날 왜 원하는데. 그냥 말하든지 아니면 내가 나이프를 어떻게 쓰는지 체험하고 말하든지.]

[정신 차려 리처드! FSB는 널 대우해줄거야! 생각해봐. 그 지옥에서 8년 동안. 아무도 널 데리러 오지 않았잖아. 영국은 널 그냥 버려버렸다고.]

[아니. 8년째에 왔어.]

[돌아와서도 MI6가 널 어떻게 대우했는데. 스파이 취급하고 또 감옥에 처넣었어! 정신차려 리처드 여기엔 널 위하는 사람 아무도 없어!]

다샤빈은 그 말이 리처드를 뒤흔들어 놓을거라 생각했지만 원하던 효과는 나타나지 않았음. 리처드는 그게 할 수 있는 전부냐는 듯이 다샤빈을 내려다보며 비웃었음. 그는 망설임없이 나이프를 더 깊게 찔러넣으며 미소를 띤채 다시 물었음. 리처드는 솔직히 자기 내면에 이런 복수를 즐기는 감정이 있다는 걸 부인할 수가 없었음. 

[FSB가 날 왜. 어차피 난 입 안 열어.]

[널 원하는 놈들이 있거든. FSB는 널 넘겨주는 걸로 거래를 하려고 하는거야.]

[나를 경매에 붙이시겠다? 안 됐네. 그런 일 없을거야.]

[곧 FSB가 여길 올 거야.]

[MI6도 오겠지.]

[리처드! 영국은 널 얼마든지 또 버릴거야!]

[그래, 알아. 지금 이것만 봐도 뻔하지. 근데 난 만난 적도 없는 영국 여왕을 위해 이러는게 아냐. 다샤빈. 넌 뭘 위해 날 고문했지? 뭐 때문에 여기까지 또 왔어? ]

[...아냐. 너한텐 아무도 없잖아.]

[있어.]

[말도 안 돼. 아무도-]

[나도 자주 못 믿겠지만 있어. FSB가 먼저 온다 해도 난 블라디보스톡에 안 가. 너한테 빚진것도 없고 네 가족 얘기 난 안타까울거 하나 없어.]

* * *

리처드는 말은 그렇게 했지만 내심 FSB보다 MI6가 늦게 오면 자긴 그렇다 쳐도 미란다가 죽을거란 생각이 들어서 다샤빈의 뒷목을 내려쳐서 기절시키고 주머니를 뒤져 수갑 열쇠를 꺼냈음. 다리에 꽂았던 나이프도 어차피 동맥은 피했으니까 그냥 다시 뽑아 들고 미란다쪽으로 감. 미란다는 손목이 벽의 파이프에 수갑채워진채 바닥에 주저앉아있었는데 리처드가 수갑을 풀어주는 동안에도 시선은 계속해서 기절해있는 다샤빈과 다른 두 명의 러시아인 시체를 멍하니 바라보고 있었음. 리처드는 나이프로 손목의 플라스틱 밴드를 끊어주려다가 자기 스웨터 소매에 먼저 나이프에 묻은 피를 닦아냈음. 리처드가 나이프를 자기쪽으로 향하자 미란다는 거의 반사적으로 흠칫 놀라 뒤로 손을 내뺐음. 

“괜찮아요. 이것만 풀게요.”

리처드는 이제 자기를 보는 미란다의 시선이 그 자신을 납치한 러시아인들을 보던 시선과 별반 다르지 않다는 걸 깨달음. 그는 나이프의 손잡이가 미란다 쪽으로 향하도록 바닥에 내려놓고 약간 뒤로 물러났음. 그때 밖에서 총격전 소리가 들렸고 리처드는 미란다에게 눈 감고 있으라고 말하고는 탄창을 분리해서 바닥에 내려놓은 자기 총을 다시 주워들음. 팔이 덜덜 떨리고 출혈 때문에 체온이 점점 떨어져서 코앞에 있어도 제대로 못할 것 같았지만 어쨌든 입구를 향해 사격자세를 취했음. 총격 소리가 멈추고 건물 안으로 들어온건 MI6였음. 리처드는 총을 바닥에 버리듯이 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났음. 세번째로 창고에 들어선 남자가 현장책임자인게 눈에 빤히 보였음. 어디서 어슬렁거리고 있었는지 무장할건 다 해서는 현장 처음 보는 신참들 마냥 눈 동그랗게 뜨고 주변 상황을 파악하고 있는 녀석들을 보고 있자니 리처드는 지금껏 상황이 상황이어서 억누르고 있었던 화가 울컥 치솟았음. 그는 현장 지휘관으로 보이는 녀석에게 다가가 마주보고 섰음. 원래대로라면 사실 더 이상 MI6도 아니고 오히려 보호관찰 대상인 리처드가 그에게 보고를 해야 했지만 그런 것따위 아무도 신경쓸 겨를이 없었음. 허리와 팔에 눈에 띄는 부상을 입고 출혈 때문에 안색은 하얗게 질린 보호관찰 대상이 이 방안에서 가장 서열이 높다는 걸 다들 거의  본능적으로 느꼈음. 리처드는 말없이 꼬리내린 개들처럼 그의 시선을 똑바로 받지를 못하는 MI6요원들을 하나씩 쳐다보고는 마지막으로 자기 맞은편에 서 있는 녀석의 얼굴을 주먹으로 갈겨줬음. 그는 비틀거리며 뒤로 주춤했고, 곧 자기가 맞은게 왼쪽 얼굴이고 리처드의 오른 손에 맞은 거란걸 깨닫고 한층 더 오싹함을 느낌. 

“그건 저기 민간인 휘말리게 한 값이야. 나를 러시아에 뺏기지 않는걸 최우선으로 생각했어도 넌 자격 미달이야. 적어도 스나이퍼는 막았어야 하는 거 아냐?”

리처드는 잠시 상대방을 잡아먹을 듯이 노려보다가 그의 왼편에 서 있는 여자에게 지시를 내렸음. 아무도 그가 자기들 팀 리더를 한 대 갈기고 처음부터 그런 권한이 주어진 사람처럼 자신들에게 명령을 내리는데에 반감도 거부감도 느끼지 못했음. 

“저 여자 안전가옥으로 데려가. 다샤빈은 죽은 거 아니니까 수갑 채워서 데려가고. 던드럼 지하철 역 폐쇄 통로에 시체 두 개 더 있으니까 그것도 치워놔. 그리고 난 미스 블란쳇이랑 얘기 좀 해야겠는데.”

* * *

상처를 치료하는 내내 리처드의 마음에 걸리는 건 딱 두 가지였음. 우선은 몸에 상처가 났으니 에이단이 이번 일은 알게 될 거라는 거. 그리고 미란다. 안전가옥 2층에서 수혈까지 받고 미란다가 있는 3층으로 올라갔을 때 방문앞에 서서 리처드는 지옥 문 앞에 선게 이런 기분이겠지 하고 생각함.

“이 서류에 싸인 안 하면 못 나가는 거겠죠.”

미란다가 테이블 위에 놓인 서류만 바라보며 혼잣말 하듯이 물음. 리처드는 그 내용이 뭔지 읽어보지 않아도 잘 알았음. 오늘 본 것과 들은 것에 대해 그 어떤 형태로라도 타인에게 발설하지 않겠다는 내용이 온갖 법률 용어로 적혀있는 각서였음. 거기에 싸인하지 않으면, 그리고 그걸 지키지 않으면 언제라도 MI6가 법률따윈 무시하고 미란다 터너를 소리 소문 없이 어떤 방식으로든 처리할 거란 걸 리처드는 누구보다도 잘 알았음. 리처드는 말없이 고개만 끄덕임.

“당신 뭐에요?”

“SAS에요.”

“에이단도 당신 이런 사람인 거 알아요?”

“아뇨.”

“아니면… 에이단도 그냥 회계사가 아닌 건가요?”

“에이단은 그냥 회계사에요.”

“외부에 발설하지 않는다는 건 에이단도 포함인가요?”

“상대방이 나라고 해도 말 하면 안 돼요.”

“에이단이랑 사귀는 건 맞긴 해요? 조금이라도 진심이긴 한가요?”

“서류에 싸인해요.”

“이렇게 위험한 사람이 줄 알았으면, 그날 당장 내쫓았을거야.”

“벌써 다섯 시니까, 집에 가서 옷 갈아입고-”

“에이단도 이렇게 위험해요? 한 번이라도 다쳤으면 당신 가만 안 둬.”

“그레이시네 가서 크리스마스 이브 보내고 나면 기분이 좀 나아질겁니다.”

“뭐라고 변명이라도 하지 그래요.”

“나는 아프다고 하고 안 갈 거니까-”

“SAS인 줄 알았을 때도, 사람 죽였을거라고 생각하지 않았냐고-”

“에이단이 집에 안 오게 잘 잡아둬요.”

“그래서 나 가까이에 애들 오게 하지 말라고 하지 않았냐고-”

“난 오늘은 집에 없을거니까. 서류에 싸인만 하면-”

“그러지 그래요. 왜 아무 변명도 안 하죠?”

“당신은 다시 이쪽에 불려올 일 없을 겁니다.”

“왜, 아무 변명도 안 하냐구요.”

“난 앞으로 한 달 안에 사라질테니까 그 정도는 참아주겠-”

리처드는 고개가 돌아가고 눈 앞이 잠시 까맣게 흐려질 정도로 세게 뺨을 얻어맞았지만 얼얼함도 아무것도 느껴지지 않았음. 미란다는 손이 꽤 매운 사람인데도. 한동안 리처드는 고개가 돌아간 채로 바닥만 쳐다보고 미란다는 그런 그를 노려보기만 하면서 침묵이 흘렀음.  

“서류에 싸인 안 하면 못 갑니다. 내용을 안 지켜도-”

미란다는 이번에는 두 배는 더 세게 힘을 실어 리처드의 뺨을 때렸음. 이미 광대 부분에 생채기가 나있고 턱에 진한 보랏빛 멍이 들어있는 리처드의 흰 얼굴 왼쪽이 빨갛게 붓기 시작하고 있었음.

“정말로 그런 말도 안 되는 변명이 듣고 싶어요?”

“네. 듣고 싶어요.”

“왜요.”

“왜냐하면, 내가 러시아어를 알아들으니까요.”

리처드는 한동안 아무 말 없이 바닥만 내려다봤음. 그가 창문을 등지고 있어서 미란다는 그의 그늘진 실루엣밖에 볼 수가 없었음. 10여분이 흐른 뒤 리처드는 미란다 쪽으로 서류를 내밀면서 말했음.

“서류에 싸인해요. 제발.”

한동안 리처드를 노려보면서 미란다는 까맣게 그늘진 실루엣에서 잠깐이지만 뭔가 반짝이는 걸 봤다고 생각했음. 그녀는 서류에 싸인을 하고 리처드쪽으로 내밀고는 문 밖을 나가기 전에 돌아보고 한 마디 함.

“저녁 식사에 늦지 말아요.”

* * *

아까 리처드한테 한 대 맞은 요원이 머뭇거리면서 ‘저기 디브리핑은…’하는 걸 무시하고 리처드는 안전가옥을 빠져나옴. 그냥 무작정 번화가 쪽으로 걷다가 코트 주머니에서 핸드폰이 윙-윙-하고 진동 울려서 꺼내보니까 에이단 전화. 리처드는 순간 멘붕해서 이걸 받을까 말까 고민도 못하고 그냥 멍하니 ‘에이단 터너’라고 뜨는 폴더 액정만 바라봄 (ㅇㅇ2g 피쳐폰성애자리처드) 왜 에이단이 지금 전화했지? 아는 건가? 미란다가 말했나? 그럼 계약 위반이어서 안 되는데. MI6가 모르면 괜찮은거긴 한데. 설마 문자나 전화로 말하진 않았겠지. 아 잠깐 그냥 전화한걸수도 있는데. 지금 받고 못 간다고 말하는게 낫나? 그냥 그레이시한테 하는게 나을까. 길에 서서 그런 생각을 하는 동안 전화는 어느새 끊기고 부재중 통화 1통이 화면에 뜸. 리처드는 화면을 보다가 한숨 쉬고 코트 벨트를 다시 세게 매는데 이번에는 문자 진동이 옴.

[어디에요? 난 차 막혀서 늦을거 같음. 먼저 가 있어요ㅜㅜ] 

리처드는 문자를 읽고나서 그냥 핸드폰을 집어넣고 멍하니 계속 걸음. 아직 모르는구나 하고 안심하게 되니까 서점에서부터 계속 빈틈없이 경계하느라 힘이 바짝 들어가있던 몸에 긴장이 풀리면서 다친데가 아프다는 감각이 비로소 듦. 리처드는 어느새 자신이 마지막 크리스마스 쇼핑인파로 가득찬 더블린 번화가에 서 있는걸 발견함. 그러다가 쇼윈도 유리창에 비친 자기 모습을 보고 자기 턱에 진한 멍이 들었고 눈 아래쪽에는 긁힌 상처가 있다는 걸 깨달음. 리처드는 드럭스토어에 들렀다가 집으로 돌아감. 일단 옷 먼저 갈아입고 피 묻은 옷은 나중에 버릴 생각으로 검정 비닐봉투에 넣어서 침대 한가운데에 놓고 이런 저런 서랍 같은 걸 열었다가 닫았다 하면서 빠르게 짐을 정리함. 마음 같아선 그냥 싹다 비워버리고 가고 싶었지만 그럴 시간이 없음. 꼭 없애야 하는 건 전부 검정 비닐봉투에 넣어버리고 꼭 챙겨야 하는 것만 작은 여행가방에 챙김. 루카스 노스 이름이 적힌 현금카드나 은행 내역서, 세금 서류 같은 걸 서류 분쇄기에 넣고 분쇄된 종이까지 따로 버리려고 봉투에 집어넣음. 중간에 아픈건 둘째치고 졸려서 뭐 빠트린거 없나 하고 정신없어 하는 머리를 굴리려고 계속 손목시계 시간 확인하면서 벽에다가 이마도 콩콩 찧어보고 하다가 다 챙긴거 같아서 잠깐 침대에 기대 앉았을때 자기도 모르게 잠듦. 

침대에 놓아둔 핸드폰의 진동소리에 깬 리처드는 당장 손목시계를 먼저 확인함. 15분 정도 지나있었음. 빛에 눈이 부셔서 잘 안 떠지는 눈을 찡그린채 핸드폰 액정을 보니 등록되지 않은 시내 번호로 전화가 오고 있었음. 이제는 리처드에겐 명함 같은게 없는 만큼 그의 핸드폰 번호를 아는 사람은 손가락에 꼽을 만큼 적었음. 그걸 다 세는데 양손이 다 필요하지도 않을 정도로. 그래서 MI6겠거니 하고 속으로 빌어먹을 디브리핑 하러 지금 간다 가 하고 생각하며 전화를 받았는데, 전화 건 쪽은 MI6가 아니라 병원 응급실이었음. 에이단 터너씨가 교통사고 났는데 보호자가 필요하니까 와달라는 거였음. 리처드가 무슨 사고냐고 되물으니까 다른 차량이 뒤에서 박았네요 하고 응급실 직원은 심드렁하게 대답함. 리처드는 당장 전화 끊고 여행 가방 안에 던져넣었던 지갑 챙겨서 밖으로 나감. 러시아든 누구든 에이단한테 손 댄거면 가만 안둘거라고 생각하면서. 

* * *

“에이단한테 무슨 일 생겼으면 당신 가만 안 둬요”

“진정해요. 사고 낸 녀석 얼굴 내가 확인했으니까. 그냥 사고에요.”

“에이단은 어딨어요?”

“엑스레이 찍으러 갔어요. 걱정 말아요. 차 안에 있지도 않았다니까.”

“...그럼 엑스레이는 왜 찍어요?”

“초저녁부터 술취한 놈한테 차 받힌게 기분 나빠서 건강검진이라도 공짜로 받아야겠다네요.”

“...그러면 보험사기잖아.”

“그러니까 목소리 낮춰요.”

 미란다는 빈 응급실 침대 옆 작은 의자에 앉아있는 리처드를 내려다봤음. 리처드는 다른 옷을 입고 있었고 어떻게 한건진 몰라도 턱의 멍이나 눈 아래의 찢긴 상처는 보이지 않았음. 그냥 좀 피곤하고 창백해보이는거 말고는 겉으로는 아무런 티도 나지 않아서 미란다는 약간 오싹함을 느꼈음. 영화도 아니고 5m도 안 되는 거리에서 실제로 사람이 총맞아 죽는 걸 목격한 게 자기는 아직도 손이 떨리는데 이 남자는 사람을 그렇게 쏘고도 아무런 것도 느끼지 않는 기계같아서 섬뜩했음. 이런 사람이 정말로 있구나. 8년동안 러시아 감옥에 있는 동안 감정이 죽어버린걸까 아니면 원래 이런 박정한 사람인걸까. 에이단을 좋아하는건 진짜이긴 했을까. 자기가 옆에 있으면 위험한걸 모르지 않을텐데 정말로 아낀다면 더블린에 오지 말았어야 하는거 아냐? 하는 생각이 들었음. 미란다는 리처드가 얼마나 아무렇지도 않게 러시아인들을 쏘아버렸는지가 눈앞에 선하게 떠올랐음. 다샤빈을 찌를 때에는 사실 약간 즐거워보이기까지 해서 미란다는 잠시 눈을 감았을 정도였음. 리처드의 그 모습이 자신이 안다고 생각했던 루카스 노스와의 모습과 너무나 거리가 있어서 미란다는 혼란스러웠음. 뭐가 이 사람의 진짜일까 하고. 농담도 하고 웃기도 하고 애들이랑 잘 놀아주기도 하던 루카스 노스의 모습이 진짜인것처럼 보였던 만큼 오늘 목격한 리처드의 모습도 진짜같았음. 솔직히 말하자면, 상황이 상황이었던 만큼 어느쪽이 가면이냐고 정확히 골라보라고 한다면 루카스 노스가 가면이라는 쪽으로 마음이 기우는게 사실이었음. 일단은 변명도 못하고 서류에 싸인하라는 말만 하는 모습이 또다시 자신이 잘 알던 그 친절한 루카스인것 같아서 그레이시네서의 크리스마스 이브 식사를 빠질 생각 말라고 저녁식사에 늦지 말라고 말하긴 했었지만 내심 걱정하고는 있었음. 정작 식탁에서 마주하면 그땐 어떻게 해야 하나 하고.

“이제 좀 괜찮아요?”

리처드가 빈 침대만 바라보며 물었음. 미란다는 그가 지금 입고 있는 다른 코트도 검정색이고 안에 입은 것도 또 진한 회색인 걸 보고 그러고보니 항상 저런 어두운 색 옷만 입었다고 생각하며 다샤빈이 코트 벗고 돌아서라고 했을 때 피 때문에 새카맣게 물들어있던 아까의 진회색 스웨터를 떠올림. 그래서였나. 그래서 항상 그런 옷만 입었던걸까.

“아뇨. 전혀요.”

남 걱정은 거울이나 보고 하지 하는 생각도 들긴 했지만 리처드인지 루카스인지 눈앞의 남자가 누구인지도 이젠 모르겠는 것도 사실이고 그가 여전히 섬뜩한 상대라는 것도 사실이었음. 미란다는 시간이 지나면 괜찮아질거라든지 같은 말을 할거라 생각했지만 리처드는 아무 말이 없었음. 

“에이단한텐 뭐라고 설명할 거에요?”

“설명 안 해요.”

“그게 무슨 말이죠? 에이단은 그냥 회계사라며-”

“그래서 설명 안 해요. 더블린 한복판에서 내가 어쩌다가 총맞고 칼맞았는지 설명할 자신 없으니까.”

“그게 무슨, 어차피-”

방이 따로 있긴 하지만 그건 당신이 가끔 며칠씩 아프니까 그런거고 동거하는 사이에 몸에 상처가 났는데 그걸 설명을 안 할거라니 그게 무슨 말도 안 되는 소리야 하려다가 미란다는 다른 생각이 들었음.

“그런 거였어요? 아일랜드에 오려고 순진한 내 동생 꼬신거에요? 은퇴한 척 이런데서 유유자적 하고 있으면 그런 사람들이 제발로 찾아올 테니까, 영국 아닌데서 하나씩 없애려고?”

“난 그런 서류에 싸인 하지 않아도 아무것도 얘기 못해주니까 묻지 말아요.”

“당신 정말 소름끼쳐.”

미란다에게는 이제야 모든게 설명이 되기 시작했음. 말이 안 된다고 생각이 들 정도로 전혀 다른 루카스 노스와 리처드의 모습이 이제 설명이 됐음. 자신이 지금껏, 지난 2년간 알아왔던 루카스 노스는 8년이나 러시아 감옥살이를 할 정도로 영국에 대한 애국심이 대단한 리처드의 철저한 가면이었던거고, 동생도 자신들도 전부 놀아난거였음. 리처드는 피곤한지 몸을 앞으로 기울인채 팔꿈치를 무릎에 괴고 이마를 만지작거리며 눈을 감고 있었음. 미란다는 애초부터 이런 짓을 할만큼 박정한 사람이지만 그래도 빈말이라도 미안해요라도 해야 하는거 아닌가 하는 생각에 뭐라 더 쏘아붙여주려는데 등 뒤에서 에이단 목소리가 들렸음.

“어, 벌써 와 있었네?”

뒤돌아보니 옷은 환자복을 입고서 얼굴은 쌩쌩하다못해 엑스레이 찍는게 뭐가 재밌는지 아주 신이 난 에이단이 주차장에 주차하느라 더 늦게 들어오다가 오는 길에 만난 그레이시와 서 있었음. 간호사가 CT는 한시간 정도 더 기다려야 된다고 하니까 에이단은 얌전하게 넹 하고선 침대에 폭하고 들어가 앉아서는 리처드 앞에서 조잘조잘거림.

“아저씨, 아까보다 더 안 좋아보이는데 그냥 집에 가서 쉬어요. 나 어차피 꾀병인데.”

“에이단, 목소리 좀 낮춰. 크리스마스 이브에 갑자기 이게 뭐하는거니. 사람들 걱정하게. 데이빗한테 별일 아니라고 전화하고 올테니까 너 여기 꼼짝도 하지말고 있어. 미란다, 얘 좀 얌전히 있게 해.”

에이단이 뭐라고 반박하려고 했지만 그레이시는 이미 자리를 뜬 뒤였음. 에이단은 큰누나가 사라진 방향을 보고 입을 좀 비죽거리더니 다시 리처드쪽으로 돌아서서 양손으로 리처드의 얼굴을 감싸고 눈을 마주쳤음. 미란다는 세 시간 반쯤 전에 서명한 서류따위는 전부 잊어버리고 당장 에이단이 저 인정머리도 없는 리처드에게서 손떼게 하고 싶다고 생각함. 어쩌다가 자기를 위험에 빠트리고 이용만 해먹고 있는 남자한테 저렇게 빠져서 아무것도 모르고 좋아서 행복하게 웃고 있는지. 그리고 정말 심장이 돌로된건지 저 남자는 어떻게 저렇게 아무렇지도 않게 에이단에게 다정하게 웃어주는지. 미란다는 엠바고도 어기고 정치인들과 오일 컴퍼니 사이의 비밀회동 기사를 터트려버려서 체포당했던 기억을 떠올리며 그런것 정돈 한 번 더 할 수 있다고 생각함. 하지만 왠지 그때처럼 이게 옳다는 확신이 들지는 않았음.

“어차피 크리스마스 이브에 도심 한복판에서 차사고난거 처리하는것도 이만큼 복잡했을거 같아서 그냥 앰뷸런스 타고 왔어요. 상대방은 완전 취해서 연락처 주고받을 상황도 아니고 보험회사는 크리스마스라고 연락도 잘 안 되고. 아, 살구잼 바른 햄 먹고 싶었는데 어차피 못 먹을거 CT 같은거 한 번도 안 찍어봤으니까 궁금하잖아.”

“잘했어. 어디 안 다친거지?”

“응. 사실 차에 안 타고 있었다니까. 아, MRI 엄청 시끄럽더라. 아저씨 먼저 집에 가요. 약은 먹었어?”

“그 정도는 아냐. 괜찮아.”

“누나, 루카스 좀 집에-”

“됐어. 택시타고 왔어.”

“그래도-”

“괜찮아. 택시 타면 금방이야.”

“...집에 가면 연락해요.”

“알았어. 내일 봐.”

리처드는 에이단 이마에 키스해주고 자리에서 일어남. 마지막이라고 생각하니까 손이라도 한 번 더 잡고 싶었지만 에이단이 이상하다고 생각할 것 같아서 그러지 않았음. 자길 벌레보듯 경멸스럽게 쳐다보는 미란다한테 그냥 눈인사만 하고 나가는 길에 병원 로비에서 통화하고 있는 그레이시한테도 눈인사만 하고 리처드는 병원 밖으로 나와 택시를 잡았음. 

* * *

리처드가 도망치듯 응급실을 빠져나간 뒤 에이단은 금세 비글비글했던 표정이 어두워져서 리처드가 간 쪽을 보다가 비맞은 강아지 눈망울을 해서 미란다를 바라봤음.

“따라가줘.”

“괜찮다잖아.”

“저게 괜찮아 보여?”

“다리라도 아픈가보지.”

“그런거랑 좀 다른데…”

“니가 크리스마스 이브에 이런 짓이나 하니까 그렇지. 너 보험사기인거 걸리면-”

“사기 아니야. 그런건 걱정하지 마.”

“차에 안 타고 있었다며.”

“타고 있었어. 아, 그래도 진짜 살짝 받힌거니까 걱정하진 말고. 그냥 루카스가 왔는데 너무 안 좋아 보여서 그렇게 말했어.”

“에이단-”

“그냥 잘 들어가는지 정도만이라도 봐줘.”

“싫어.”

“...그렇게 싫어하는 줄 몰랐는데. 꽤 친해지지 않았었어? 루카스 봤잖아, 걱정 안 돼?”

“안 돼. 그냥 니가 좋아하는 사람이라고 해서 잘 지내려고 한 것 뿐이야. 시간 좀 지나면 너도 정신차리고 제대로된 사람 만나려고 할 줄 알았지. 2년이나 됐으면 너도 다시 좀 생각해봐.”

“그런 식으로 말하지 말랬잖아.”

“정신차려 에이단. 저 사람 너 정말로 좋아하는거 아니야.”

“왜 그런 식으로 생각해? 갑자기 왜 그래?”

자기를 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 바라보는 에이단에게 차마 진실을 말해줄 수가 없어서 미란다는 에이단이 건네는 열쇠를 받고 병원을 나와 택시를 잡았음. 그깟 서류에 서명한게 걸리는게 아니라, 에이단에게 차마 네가 2년동안 속은거라고 말할 수가 없어서였음. 도착해서 열쇠로 열고 들어와보니 집안 불은 다 꺼져있고 리처드 방에만 불이 켜져있길래 별로 얼굴 마주치기 싫어서 그냥 거실로 곧장 가려는데 열쇠 소리가 나긴 했지만 그래도 누가 집에 들어왔는데 보통 나와보지 않나 하는 생각에 그냥 들여다만 보려고 방에 가봄. 방문은 활짝 열려있었는데 안에는 아무도 없었음. 화장실 문도 활짝 열려있어서 미란다는 집에 아무도 없다는 걸 깨달음. 아직 안 왔을리는 없는데 어딜 간건가 하며 미란다는 한 번도 들어가 보기는 커녕 안을 본 적도 없는 리처드의 방에 들어섰음. 문에 가려 보이지 않았던 벽면의 옷장 문도 활짝 열려있었음. 미란다는 원래 이렇게 아무것도 없는 방인지 아니면 리처드가 뭔가를 정리한건지 묘하게 텅빈 느낌이 나는 방안을 둘러봤음. 옷장 안에는 옷 같은 것들이 전부 가지런히 그냥 걸려있었음. 많지는 않았지만 전부 본 적이 있는 하나같이 어두운 색의 옷들이었음. 화장실도 얼핏 보기엔 면도기나 칫솔 같은 것이 가지런히 제자리에 있었음. 하지만 왼쪽 서랍은 텅 비어 있었고 오른쪽 서랍에는 주사기나 링거 팩 등이 있었음. 왼쪽 서랍은 원래 비어있는 건가 싶을 만큼 다른 물건들이 모두 제자리에 있긴 했지만 또 한편으로는 실제로 거주하는 누군가의 화장실로 보기에는 묘하게 말끔하고 정돈된 느낌이었음. 호텔의 세팅된 화장실도 이것보단 사람이 사용하는 느낌이 날 것 같았음. 침대 옆 협탁의 서랍도 텅 비어 있었음. 하지만 화장실과 마찬가지로 원래 비어있는 것 같기도 하고 그냥 방 자체가 누군가가 묘하게 정리한것 같기도 했음. 미란다는 어차피 들어와본 적도 없는 이 방을 더 본들 구분이 가지 않을 것 같아서 거실로 나감.

거실의 불을 켜보니 일단 책장이 가장 먼저 눈에 들어왔는데, 원래부터가 거의 다 에이단 꺼긴 했지만 그래도 그 중 몇 가지는 확실하게 리처드가 산 거라는 걸 미란다는 알고 있었음. 예를 들면 … 그래 저 러시아 원어로 된 책들이라든지. 하지만 전부 제자리에 있었음. 거실에 있는 리처드의 다른 물건들도 마찬가지였음 커피 테이블 위에 놓인 A5 크기의 스케치 노트라든지. 미란다는 습관처럼 스케치 노트를 펼쳐 죽 넘겨봤음. 분명 지난 주에 이 노트를 봤을 때는 그녀가 전혀 알지 못하는 사람들이나 장소들도 가끔씩 있었지만 대부분은 그녀가 아는 사람들과 장소들이 그려져있었는데, 이제는 빈 종이만 가득했음. 미란다는 거실을 둘러보다가 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 깨달음. 사진. 군데군데 텅빈 액자들만 남아 벽난로나 테이블 위를 장식하고 있었음. 루카스가 없는 사진은 전부 제자리에 남아있었지만 그가 찍혀있던 액자들은 전부 텅 비어있었음. 

미란다는 문득 리처드가 약병들을 넣어두는 찬장이 생각나서 부엌으로 향함. 자세히 본 적은 없어서 잘은 몰랐지만 어쨌든 분명 이쪽이 맞았는데, 찬장은 텅 비어있었음. 양옆이나 다른 서랍들도 열어보았지만 거기에는 그냥 부엌 기구들이 들어있을 뿐이었음. 미란다는 뭔가에 약간 홀린듯이 서재로 가서 두 번째 서랍을 열어봄. 에이단이 세금 서류 같은 문서들을 보관하는 게 두 번째 서랍이라는 걸 미란다는 알고 있었음. 거기에 있는 걸 전부 꺼내서 한 장 한 장 다 넘겨봤지만 전부 에이단 터너의 것들이고 루카스 노스가 써있는 건 하나도 없었음. 다른 서랍이나 다른 파일들도 전부 뒤져봤지만 루카스 노스라고 써있는 건 아무것도 없었음. 그때 눈에 문서세단기가 눈에 들어왔고미란다는 잘게 잘린 종이들이 모이는 통을 열어보았지만 깔끔하게 비어있었음. 서재 책상에 있는 액자도 비어있었음. 에이단의 방에 가봤지만 거기에도 빈 액자들이 있었고, 서재에 다시 돌아와 컴퓨터를 켜봤을 때에도 루카스 노스 사용자 계정은 뜨지 않았음. 미란다는 리처드가 떠났다는 걸 깨달음. 이 집에는 다른 사람이 살았던 흔적은 있었지만 그게 루카스 노스였다는 흔적은 아무데도 없었음. 설명할 필요가 없을거라는 건, 이런 뜻이었나? 하는 생각이 들면서 미란다는 왜 응급실에서 자신이 옳다는 확신이 깔끔하게 들지 않았었는지에 대한 이유를 희미하게 실감함. 자기 동생을 사랑하고 사람들에게 다정한 루카스 노스와 에이단을 그저 이용했을 뿐이고, 사람따위 아무것도 느끼지 못하는 기계처럼 쏘아죽이는데다가, 다샤빈을 나이프로 찌를 때에는 솔직히 거의 즐기는 것처럼까지 보였던 리처드 중 누가 진짜인지 하루종일 혼란스러웠는데. 다샤빈과 리처드가 억양이 섞인 거친 러시아어로 주고받던 대화의 일부가 드문 드문 떠올랐음. 

[4년 동안 날 독방에 가뒀지]

[블라디보스톡까지 널 데려가야 돼 안 그러면-]

[4년 동안 날 고문했어]

[나 아니었으면 넌 그때 목 매달아 죽었을거야.]

[난 너한테 빚진거 없어!]

[FSB가 내 가족을 잡았다구! 난 내 가족을 지켜야 돼-]

[나도 그래-]

[너한텐 아무도 없잖아]

[있어]

그리고 창을 등지고 앉아 실루엣 윤곽만 보이던 고개 숙인 모습을.

‘난 앞으로 한 달 안에 사라질테니까-’

‘정말로 그런 말도 안 되는 변명이 듣고 싶어요?’

‘서류에 싸인해요. 제발.’

미란다는 코트 주머니에서 핸드폰을 꺼내 에이단에게 전화를 검. 통화 신호가 얼마간 울리고 전화를 받은 건 그레이시였음. 전화를 바꿔받은 에이단은 어딘가 가라앉은 느낌이 나게 차분한 미란다의 목소리에 조금 이상하다는 생각을 했음.

“? 왜 그래? 무슨 일 있어?”

“에이단. 내 말 잘 들어. 난 원래 지금 너한테 이런 얘기 하면 안 돼. 서류에 싸인했으니까. 오늘 리처드랑 다샤빈을 봤어. 그러니까 너도 나한테 거짓말 하지 말고 말해봐. 너 정말로 그냥 회계사야?”

* * *

에이단은 전화 끊자마자 당장 집으로 향함. 하지만 택시 타고 도착해서 향한 곳은 자기 집이 아니라 그 건너편 건물이었음. 한번에 두, 세 계단씩 뛰어올라가서 문을 두들기다가 옆에 소화기 가지고 손잡이 부숴서 들어갔는데 이미 싹 다 철수한 뒤였음. 컴퓨터나 장비 기기들은 그대로 있었지만 이미 데이터 같은건 다 지워져있고 아무것도 남은게 없었음. 에이단도 이런게 어떻게 진행되는지 아니까 이미 중요한건 다 빼갔고 이제 여기 있던 놈들이 MI6라는 증거가 될만한 건 아무것도 없음. 죽치고 기다려봐야 정말로 아무것도 모르는 운송업체 직원들만 와서 그냥 무슨 사무실이겠거니 하고 남은 사무기기들을 처리하겠지. 에이단은 집으로 감. 미란다가 옆에서 뭐라 말을 했지만 아무것도 들리지 않았고 이미 전화로 들은 상황을 자기 눈으로 다시 확인하는 것일 뿐임. 집안에는 남아있는게 아무것도 없었음. 자기 말고 다른 사람이 살았던 흔적들은 있지만 리처드 아미티지든 루카스 노스든 그가 여기에 있었다는 흔적은 아무데도 없었음. 미란다가 해봐야 20분, 30분 그 정도 밖에 뒤에 도착하지 않았을텐데 벌써 이렇게 싹 치워진건 보고 에이단은 병원에 오기 전에 이미 리처드가 떠날 준비를 다 했었던 거라는 걸 깨달음. 에이단은 뭔가 이상한 줄 알았는데, 뭔가 평솨와 다르다는 걸 알았는데 붙잡아 둘 걸 하고 후회함. 차라리 같이 오기라도 할 걸. 그랬으면 못 갔을 텐데. 어디서부터 찾아야 하는지 감도 안 잡히고 이젠 찾을 수 있는 능력도 사실상 없음. 자기가 MI6라 하더라도 아일랜드에서는 그게 무슨 소용이야… 에이단은 소파에 앉아서 이제는 빈종이만 남아있는 스케치 노트를 한 장씩 넘겨보다가 미란다에게 물음.

“많이 다쳤어?”               

 “어?”               

 “루카스.”               

 “잘 못봤-”               

 “지금 비행기 탈 수 있을 것 같아?”                

“...아니 아마-”                

“알았어.”

 

에이단은 당장 자리에서 일어나서 누나네 집으로 향함. 분명히 저번에 다락방 정리하면서 봤었음. 사실 그런건 반납되었어야 하는거 아닌가 싶었지만 어쨌든 분명히 있었음. 강력반 형사였던 아버지의 경찰 배지가. 에이단은 걱정하는 마음 반 원망하는 마음 반으로 자기가 못 찾을 거 같냐고 속으로 중얼거렸음. 내가 읽은 파일만 몇 개인데. 행동 패턴, 머릿 속 전부 다 내가 꿰뚫고 있는데 이제. 언제 어디서 무슨 작전을 어떤 식으로 수행했는지 다 아는데. 당장 비행기 타고 떠난거면 그걸로 끝이었겠지만 그것도 아니면서 어딜 도망가게 냅둘 줄 알고. 에이단은 초조하게 손목시계를 바라봤음. 시간이 얼마나 있을까. 적어도 하루는 있었으면, 아니 적어도 열두시간은 있었으면 했음. 더블린 도심에 별 세개 정도의 어중간한 호텔이 몇 개나 될까 하고 생각하며 에이단은 차를 세우고 내려 어떻게 된 거냐고 병원에서 갑자기 사라져서 그레이시가 걱정했다는 말을 하는 데이빗에게 나중에! 하고 소리치고선 다락방으로 뛰쳐올라갔음. 분명 여기 어디쯤 있었는데, 이 상자인가 저 상자인가 하고 이것저것 뒤지다가 겨우 찾았는데 언제 따라올라왔는지 등 뒤에서 데이빗 목소리가들림.

 

“그건 왜 가져가.”                

“필요해서.”                

“본인 아니면 못 쓰는거야.”                

“우리 아버지거야. 빌려간단 소린 안 할게.”

“네가 병원에서 말도 없이 사라져서 우리집에 왔다 갔는데 그레이시한테 어딜 갔는지 왜 간건지 모르겠다고 말하라고? 그거 들고 어디 가려는거야?”

“어차피 서로 다 아는거 그만 하지.”                

“뭘. 뭘 아는데 뭘 그만둬.”                

“형 G2잖아. 나랑 루카스는 MI6고.”                

“였었지.”

“그래. 그러니까 오늘 밤 안에 어느 호텔에 숨어있는지 못 찾으면 놓치는거니까 비켜.”

“그래서 그 경찰뱃지 가지고 호텔 데스크에 물어보려고? 무슨 이름일 줄 알고?”                

“사진 있어.”                

“두고 갔어? 사진을?”                

“내 핸드폰에.”

“아, 저번에 잠금해놓은게 그거구나. 필리가 그거 열어달라고 생떼를-”                

“농담할 시간 없어. 비켜.”

“안 비키면? 너 그거 들고 아일랜드 경찰 행세하는거 불법이야. 심지어 아일랜드 인도 아니잖아.”                

“이거 없다고 내가 못할 거 같아?”

“...흠, 그런건 아니지. 시간이 좀 더 많이 걸리고 훨씬 더 심하게 불법적인 방법을 쓰겠지.”                

“그래. 그러니까 비켜.”

“너 루카스가 왜 떠나는지는 생각 안 해봤어?”                

“뭐? 미란다랑 얘기했어?”               

 “미란다? 미란다는 또 왜? 설마 무슨 일 있었어 미란다까지?”

“아, 됐어. 잊어버려.”                

“이미 들었는데 어떻게 잊어버리냐. MI6 보호관찰 아래 있는 사람이, 아마도 전MI6요원인 사람이 더블린에 들어와있는 것 정돈 우리도 알아. 증인보호에 들어가 있고 우리쪽엔 얼굴 기록 일치하는게 없어서 정확히 누군지를 모르는 것 뿐이지 그 사람 때문에 2년동안 아일랜드에 꼬여든 범죄자들이 한 트럭이야. 우리도 기분 나쁘다고. 민간인 다칠까봐 잉글랜드에선 못 하겠고 여기서 낚시질 하겠다는 거 아냐. 나도 루카스가 좋은 사람인 건 알아. 하지만 우리를 위험하게 하는 것도 사실이야. 몸에 문신 나도 봤어. 저번에 바다 갔을 때. 넌 물에서 노느라 몰랐겠지만, 킬리가 바닷물 담아다가 뒤집어 씌웠- 아 이게 중요한게 아니고. 나중에 필리한테 물어보니까 등에 있는 거라면서 그림까지 그려주던데. 러시아에서 8년? 안 미친게 이상할 정도야. 아일랜드를 위해서 고생한 건 아니지만 정의든 뭐든 좋은 걸 위해서 그 정도 인생 바쳤으면 몇 년 휴가 정도는 얻어도 되겠지. 그래서 안 내쫓고 너랑 사는것도 그냥 냅두고 애들이랑도 놀게 했어. 그 사람이 나쁜게 아니니까. 그냥 그렇게 된 거지. 본인도 그렇게 살려고 한 거 아닐거잖아. 살다보니까 그렇게 살게 된 거지. 뭐 범죄야 저질렀겠지. 살인도 했을거고 남의 나라 보안법 다 어겼겠지. 그래서 러시아 감옥에 갔을거고. 하지만 그게 개인적인 목적이 아니었을테니까. 그래서 범죄자여도 좋은 사람일 수 있는거 아냐. 하지만 그래도 자기가 한 일은 다 돌아오게 되어있어 에이단. MI6는 그걸로 자기네 민간인은 안전하게 더블린에서 낚시질 하겠다는거고 루카스도 동의한거잖아. 이쯤 되면 더 이상 피해 안 가게 못하겠으니까 떠난거 아냐. 그래, 좋은 사람이지. 우리 중 누가 죽기 전에 떠났으니까. 근데 그걸 왜 쫓아가려는거야?”                

“...얘기 끝났어? 좀 비켜줘 내려가게.”                

“너 내 얘긴 뭘로 들었어.”

“알아. 루카스가 주변 사람들 위험하게 하는거. MI6가 왜 길 건너편에서 하루종일 루카스만 보고 있는지도 말아.”                

“그런데 왜 따라가겠다는거야.”

“왜 다들 루카스가 어떨지는 생각도 안 해? 이대로 떠나면 어떻게 될 것 같은데? 아무도 없는데서, 죽어도 슬퍼해주는 사람도 없고, 허전하다고 생각하는 사람도 없는데서 혼자 가게 하기 싫어. 형이 뭘 걱정하는지 알아. 루카스 찾으면 더블린 아닌데로 갈거니까 그건 걱정하지 마.”

“에이단, 만일 네가 잘못되면 그레이시나 미란다가 얼마나-”                “

그게 그렇게 걱정되면, 당장 비켜. 리처드 이렇게 놓치면 난 정말 미쳐버릴거야.”

데이빗은 잠시 말없이 에이단을 바라봤음. 에이단은 지금 이렇게 시간이 흐르는 동안에 리처드가 점점 자기에게서 멀어진다는 생각에 초조함 가득한 얼굴이었고, 자기 연인에 대한 걱정에 눈이 젖어가고 있었음. 루카스가 아니라 리처드라고 부른 걸 눈치도 못 챌 만큼. 데이빗은 이녀석 고집은 어차피 못 꺾을 거란 걸 알고 있었음. 어디 가서 엉뚱하게 위험한짓 하도록 내버려둘 순 없었음. 리처드. 이름이라도 얻었으니까 이걸로 딜한셈 치자고 생각함. 데이빗은 에이단의 손목을 잡아 손에서 경찰 뱃지를 빼냄. 에이단이 원망스럽게 쳐다보자 데이빗은 가볍게 웃어보이면서 말함.

“뱃지 모양 바꼈어. 저게 몇 년 전껀데. 쓰려면 내 게 낫지.

* * *

리처드는 호텔 방에 들어오자마자 옷도 안 갈아입고 약먹고 그대로 잠이 듦. 그러다가 중간에 눈을 떴는데, 처음엔 꿈이라고 생각했음. 아니면 약 때문에 환각을 보는거라고 생각함. 그러면서 꿈이라도 에이단 보니까 좋았음. 그래서 자꾸 감기는 눈을 열심히 떴음. 꿈속이라 해도 눈감고 그대로 잠들면 환각이 사라질까봐. 여행 가방에 챙겨온 거라곤 루카스 노스 여권이랑 약이랑 현금이랑 에이단 사진 하나였음. 어차피 얼굴 기억하니까 나중에 다시 그림 그리면 된다고 생각했지만 그대로 진짜인것처럼 움직이는 걸 보는게 좋았음. 하지만 결국 약기운 때문에 눈이 감겼고, 나중에 다시 눈을 뜨면 없겠지 하는 생각에 아쉬워하며 잠에 빠졌음.

다시 눈을 떴을 때 몇 시인지 모르게 방안은 애매하게 어둑어둑했음. 새벽인지 해질녘인지 아니면 그냥 비가 내리는 날인건지. 약 기운이 다 떨어졌는지 누가 등 근육을 세로로 잘게 찢어내는 듯한 감각이 슬슬 돌아오고 있었음. 리처드는 일단 침대 옆 테이블에 놓인 전자 시계를 왼손으로 더듬어 자기쪽으로 끌어당김. 붉은 전자 빛에 눈을 찌푸리고 한참 들여다보니 새벽 네 시였음. 목요일. 중간에 한 번 더 일어났었던 것 같지만 그냥 대충 약먹고 다시 잠든거 밖엔 기억이 없었음. 다샤빈과의 소동이 있었던게 화요일이니까 대충 이틀 정도 지났나 하고 리처드는 침대에서 좀 더 부비적거리고 싶어서 그대로 폭 파묻혀 있다가 결국 약병 찾으려고 일어남. 근데 일어나는데 등에서 갑자기 뭐가 옆으로 떨어졌음. 이게 뭐지 하고 봤는데 아이스팩. 그러고보니 이제야 등의 차가운 기운이 식어가는게 느껴지면서 등에 아이스팩이 있었다는 걸 깨달음. 그러고보니 옷도 갈아입은 적 없는데 옷을… 윗옷을 안 입고 있었음. 붕대도 누가 갈았음. 리처드는 이게 뭐지 하고 머리가 멍해서 현타도 못 오고 그냥 이게 뭐지 왜 이럴까...하고 멍때리고 있다가 생각한게 MI6 였음. 아 걔네가 뭐 어떻게 날 찾았네 먼저 연락한다고 했는데 하고 침대 옆 테이블에 있는 물이랑 약 먹고 다시 누우려고 돌아앉았더니 어두워서 잘 몰랐는데, 눈이 약간 어둠에 익고 나니깐 오른쪽 소파에 누가 쪼그리고 앉아서 잠들어있는게 보임. 뭐야 이렇게 감시할 것까진 없잖아 하면서 째려보는데 … 실루엣이 굉장히 낯이 익었음. 

에이단임. 리처드는 순간 그대로 얼어붙어서 뭐지? 진짜인가? 꿈이야? 환각? 뭐지? 왜? 왜 에이단이 여기있지? 하고 멍하니 쳐다봄. 진짜라면 당장 조용히 일어나서 사라져야 하겠지만 꿈이라면… 꿈이라면 조금만 더 보고 싶었음. 솔직히 꿈이 아니라는 걸 알았지만 그냥 조금만 더 보고 싶어서 한동안 그대로 불편하게 앉아 에이단을 바라봤음. 어떻게 왔는지 어떻게 자신을 찾아냈는지는 모르겠지만 분명히 에이단이었음. 리처드는 사실은 그냥 모른척 에이단이랑 있고 싶은 마음이 아직도 있었음. 하지만 사실 벌써 처음에 생각한 2년이 지났는데도 이러고 있었던 거니까. 자기더러 정신차리라고 이런 일이 일어난 것 같아서 도저히 그럴 수가 없었음. 한참을 보다가 결국 고개를 돌리고 살며시 자리에서 일어나려는데, 등 뒤에서 에이단 목소리가 들렸음 

“어디 가려구요.”

리처드는 잠깐 멈칫하긴 했지만 말없이 그냥 일어났음. 

“아무데도 못 가요. 코트랑 신발이랑 내가 다 숨겨버렸으니까 못 가. … 핸드폰 거기 없어요. 찾아도 심카드는 또 다른데 있으니까 어디다가 전화할 생각하지 마요. … 여권도 내가 갖고 있어요. … 가방은 옷장에 있는데. 무슨 여행 짐 챙기는게 그래요?   내가 공항 직원이면 의심하겠다. 처방전은 챙겨야 하는거 아냐? … 그건 내 코트니까 그냥 거기 두고. 그거 아저씨 안 맞- 아 들어가네? 잠깐 기다려요 어딜 가려고-”

소파에 앉아서 리처드가 자기 기억대로 물건을 놔둔 곳으로 향할 때마다 약간 투정섞인 고나리를 하던 에이단은 리처드가 대충 에이단 코트 입고 나가버리려고 하니까 당장 달려가 뒤에서 끌어안았음. 

“어딜 또 가려구요? 내가 못 찾을까봐요? 지금도 이렇게 왔는데? 술래잡기 할 나이는 아니지 않나 우리?”

“놔 줘.”

“싫어요. 내가 왜 놔줘요? 내가 말했죠. 나한테 발목 잡힌거라고. 평생 안 놔줄거니까-”

“그만해.”

“이제와서 장난이었다느니 진심 아니었다느니 같은 헛소리할 생각 말아요. 아저씨 그런 거짓말은 되게 못 하는거 알죠?”

리처드는 더 이상 아무말이 없었고 에이단은 여전히 한 팔로 리처드의 몸을 끌어안은채 왼손을 뻗어 문고리를 잡은 리처드의 손을 풀어냈음. 어둡고 고요한 방안에서 서로의 숨소리만 들리고 마주닿은 체온만 느껴졌음. 리처드는 돌아서서 에이단을 내려다 봄. 조금 떨리는 손으로 만지면 안 되는 유리조각에 몰래 손대는 사람처럼 에이단의 옆 얼굴을 살짝 어루만지더니 금방 손을 떼버리고 고개를 돌렸음.

“안 돼. 미안해.”

“왜요? 나 싫어요? 나 사랑하잖아요. 근데 왜 자꾸 나 떼놓고 가려고 그래요?”

“너 다칠까봐.”

“아저씨 맨날 잊어버리는거 같은데, 나도 MI6였어요.”

“장난치지 마. 난 정말로 네가 다치는게 제일 무서워.”

“그거랑 아저씨 떠나는거랑 무슨 상관이라고.”

“내가 옆에 있으면 위험하잖아. 너뿐만 아니라 전부 다.”

“그 얘기 이미 끝난거 아니었어요? 어차피 더블린까지 왔잖아. 이미 미안할 짓 한거 제대로 해달라고 했을때 키스했잖아요 아저씨가 먼저 그런데 왜-”

“그랬었지, 그래.”

“아니면 그때 이미 적당히 놀다가 가야지 생각했어요? 착각하지 말아요. 싫증 내도 내가 내.”

“너 나한테 싫증 언제 낼 건데. 언제쯤 되면 나 질려할건데. 네 가족중에 누구라도 죽어야 정신 좀 차릴거야? 그때가서 네가 나 원망하는거 내가 어떻게 견디라고 이러는거야?”

“그래요 그럼 더블린 아닌데서 살지 뭐. 어디가 괜찮-”

“그게 네 장례식이면 그럼 내가 어떻게 살겠어. 제발 이러지 마. 네가 가지 말라고 할 때마다 하루만 더 하루만 더 하다가 벌써 2년이야. 제발 나한테 가라고 해줘.”

“싫어요. 이기적인 아저씨 같으니. 사람이 왜 그렇게 자기중심적이에요? 어차피 둘 중 하나는 먼저 죽는거고 솔직히 내가 아저씨 장례식에 갈 확률이 더 크잖아. 다큰 어른이 그런걸로 징징대지 말라구요. 어차피 어딘가에서든 죽을거라면, 내 옆에서 죽어요. 내가 모르는데서, 내가 모르는 사이에 가지 말아요. 아저씨가 죽기 전에 마지막으로 보는게 나였으면 좋겠어.”

* * *

두 사람은 한동안 말없이 벤치에 앉아있었음. 눈 쌓이는 소리만 사락 사락 울리는 가운데 블란쳇은 어딘가 못마땅한 표정이었고 리처드는 두 블록 떨어진 거리에 아직도 크리스마스 전구 장식이 빛나고 있는 그레이시 웬햄과 데이빗 웬햄의 집을 바라봄. 벌써 새벽 1시 반이었지만 불꺼지지 않은 집이 꺼진 집보다 많았음. 사람들은 아직도 새해를 축하하고 있었음.

“내가 이대로 너 MI6로 납치해갈 수도 있는데.”

“아직도 저 탐내시는거에요?”

“남이 사간 구두는 더 예뻐보이는 법이거든.”

“그거 칭찬인가요?”

“칭찬이면 복직할 거야?”

“저 말고 나중에 에이단이나 다시 불러주세요.”

“걘 왜? 그렇게 눈에 띄지도 않았는데.”

“저 죽고 나면요.”

“아직 한참 어린놈이 누구 앞에서 죽네 마네야.”

“회계사 하면서 못 살걸요.”

“적성에 꽤 맞는거 같던데 뭘.”

“다시 불러주세요. 꼭이요. 저한테 미안한거 있으시잖아요.”

“그런 소린 맥켈렌한테나 해. 난 내 부서도 아닌데 너한테 처세술좀 가르치려고 안달냈던 사람이니까.”

“웨스트민스터 가셨다면서요.”

“빨리도 말한다. 이젠 내가 국장된 거 축하받을 차례야?”

“뭐, 거기서도 잘 하시겠죠. 빈틈없이 사람들 휘두르면서.”

“새 신원 줄 수 있어.”

“여기 좀 더 있을게요.”

“왜? 떠날것처럼 말했잖아.”

“발목 잡혀서요.”

“...꽃뱀한테?”

“네. 꽃뱀한테.”

“보호관찰 팀은 바꿔줄게.”

“잘됐네요. 걔네 정말 못 믿겠-”

“너 예뻐서 해주는거 아냐. G2가 네 이름 알더라?”

“아. 그거, 어쩌다보니.”

“어쨌든. 우리쪽도 아일랜드 민간인 희생자 나왔다간 이제 G2한테 꼬리 잡힐테니까 웬만하면 너 본국송환하려고 했는데.”

“안 하시게요?”

“끌고 가면 니가 끌려 올 거야?”

“아뇨.”

“거 봐.”

“감사해요.”

“뭐가.”

“저한테 미안해하시는거 알아요.”

“내가 너한테 잘못한게 뭐가 있다고?”

“국장님은 제가 아는 사람중에 가장 대단한 분이에요.”

“갑자기 안 어울리게 웬 아부를 하고 그래. 원하는게 뭔데 그래?”

“MI6에서 30년. 그러고도 아직도 사람 같잖아요. 국장님 잘못은 하나도 없었는데도 저 8년이나 러시아에 둔 걸 미안해할 수도 있는 분이죠. 이젠 미안해하지 마세요. 할 만큼 하셨으니까. 여기서 저 잉글랜드 끌고 갈 수도 있잖아요. FSB에 팔아 넘길 수도 있잖아요. 그런데 안 하시는거잖아요. ...저 죽고나면 에이단 다시 불러주는것까지만 해주세요. 그거면 돼요. 그거면 MI6가 저 러시아에 있는거 포기해버린거 다 갚은거니까.”

“...넌 억울하지도 않아? 그래. 네 말대로 30년 회사일 하면서 별 같잖은 꼴 다 봐왔어. 그래도 그중에 너만큼 미안한 애 없어. 너 지금 나이 마흔에 몸이 그게 뭐니.”

“너무 망가진 거 취급하는거 아니에요? 그래도 아직 왼쪽 다리는 한 번도 안 다쳤는데.”

“그게 잘도 자랑이다.”

“그런걸로 억울해할거였으면 내근직을 하든지 애초에 은행원 같은거나 했겠죠. 전 이제 아무도 원망 안 해요 위빙 부장님도 그럴 만한 이유가 있었겠죠. 맥켈렌 국장님도 그래야만 했겠죠. 리페이스도 자기 삶을 살았어야 했던거고,  그냥 그럴 수밖에들 없었던 거에요.”

“그쯤 해둬. 너 정말 탐나려고 하니까. 신입들을 네 반만큼이라도 직업에 헌신적으로 만들 수 있다면 영혼이라도 팔고 싶다니까. 그래서, 그 8년은 그럴만한 가치가 있었어?”

“네. 이제는 가족도 있고… 예전엔 이런 세상이 있는 줄도 몰랐고, 있더라도 나랑은 상관 없는 삶이라고 생각했어요. 그런데… 전 이제 아무도 원망 안 해요. 이게 그 보상이라면. 이걸 얻기 위해서였다면, 전 몇번이고 러시아 감옥에 다시 들어갈 거에요.”

리처드는 망설임 없이 그렇게 대답하면서 두 블록 떨어진 웬햄가를 바라봤음. 정원을 장식하고 있는 반짝이는 전구 장식을 킬리와 필리가 어떻게 달았는지를 생각하면서.

“잘 지내죠? 리페이스는?”

“왜, 에이단이 슬슬 별로야? 전 애인이 생각나?”

“그럴리가요. 그냥 잘 지냈으면 해서.”

“아주 잘- 지낸다. 너랑 똑같이 연하 취향이어서 아주 바퀴벌레처럼 잘 살아.”

“잘 됐네요. 다행이네.”

“안부라도 전해줘?”

“아뇨. 죽더라도 얘기하지 마세요.”

“그래. 그때 나나 걔가 아직 살아있거든 말이지.”

“제가 제일 먼저 갈 걸요…”

“열 살 넘게 연장자인 사람 앞에서 못 하는 소리가 없어.”

“아, 수명이 닳는게 실시간으로 느껴지거든요 이제는.”

“정말 계속 여기 있을거야?”

“...당분간은요.”

“어차피 있을거면 그냥 맘 편하게 있어 뭘 또. 너 그런거 좀 고쳐.”

“노력할게요.”

“또 저런다. 넌 진짜 내 부서에 있었어야 돼.”

리처드는 딱딱거리며 끝까지 고나리질 하는 블란쳇의 목소리에 웃으며 일어남. 하긴, 이 정도가 딱 좋았음. 괜히 슬픈 분위기나, 일부러 억지 농담을 던지지 않아도 되는 이 정도가. 그냥 현실을 겸허하게 다 받아들이고 인정할 수 있는 이 정도가.

“그럼 다음에 봬요.”

“그래. 빠른 시일 안에 다시 볼 일은 없었으면 좋겠지만.”

“초록색 맥주라도 드시러 오세요.”

“성 패트릭까진 여기 있겠다는 소리야 그거?”

“아마도요.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 완결zip

그리고 스푹스AU는 맨 마지막 외전이 하나 남아있었음. 에이단이 MI6복귀한 다음에 엘레베이터에서 리페 마주치는거. 리페는 에이단이 돌아온거 봤을 때부터 그럼 리처드는 죽은건가 하고 심쿵했는데 물어볼 수도 없고 그냥 속만 썩히다가 어쩌다가 엘베에 단둘이 타게 되가지고 그냥 엘베토크를 하는데 에이단한테 요즘 어때(how are you)하고 묻는다는게 자기도 모르게 그는 어때(how is he)라고 물어본거. 자기도 모르게 그렇게 말이 튀어나와서 순간 당황하는데 에이단이 그는 행복했다(he was happy)라고 해서 과거형이니까 결국 죽었구나랑 그래도 행복하게 살았구나 하는 걸 알고 끝나는 거였음.


End file.
